Tales of Neplog
by Sammyroxx
Summary: The Adventures of a Discord Server called Neplog! Join us as Unikoon tries to keep his server in check.. and watch the chaos ensue anyways!
1. Christmas in Neplog Pt.1

_**Christmas in Neplog!**_

Chapter 1  
 _Ah! Hello everyone! I didn't see you there! I'm Sammyroxx, or Histoire in this story.  
Okay I did see you coming, I am just being casual about the story but welcome! Christmas time is a time that we hold dear and close to our hearts. It's a time we spend with family and close friends, exchanging gifts and having a fun holiday break as a group of people! This story is about that! A server called Neplog is a tight and compact family of friends and artists, and usually there is something going on, and I don't mean drama. I mean like specific interactions! For instance, have you seen how fast Notch comments when Jeanne D'arc is posted in #weeb_corner? Well I hope this fanfic, or.. joke story, shows that to you! I would like to point out a few disclaimers first: You may not know these people.. which.. is reasonable of course, but they are artists, so a quick google on twitter or such won't hurt since they put time and love into their works! Secondly, this is all a joke, nothing is supposed to be serious! I am __NOT_ _going out of my way to insult people, as I love everyone in this story, so if it sounds like I am taking pot shots, don't worry, I mean that in humor and still love ya! And for the final one… Some actions may be exaggerated, and themes that seem too far, are just all jokes!  
That being said, please enjoy this wonderful story of Christmas in Neplog! Narrated by me!_

 _Note: People are described by their OC or by Profile Picture or.. what they usually are like, idk man. 3_

 _Ah, it's that time again. Winter break. The time where that means only one thing: Christmas time and a downpour of snow. For Neplog, this year was special. Well not really, they all decided to get into one big cabin. No really, everyone decided "You know what would be a great winter break besides spending time with my family? People online that I never met in person!" Yeah. That's the true life._

"Alright. Head count." _Unikoon, the owner would say as he stood in front of many people. The people sitting infront of them would be the ones that were mods. He would begin to speak again.  
_ "HeVi?" _A finnish guy with a flask of alcohol raises his hand. He was already drinking_

"Here, and already got my drink."  
"Don't start singing yet." _Unikoon retorted._ "Zero?"

 _A teen with purple hair would raise his hand. He would have his phone in my hand, texting someone labled "Neptune"._ "Here."

"Mari and Square?" _He said, looking for the server couple._

"I think they went to their rooms." _Spatio would say, raising her hand._

"To their rooms?" _He would cup his hands over his mouth, then yell_ "MARI, SQUARE! COME OUT FOR A MINUTE!"

 _The couple would exit their rooms, with all their stuff inside, looking down the to the living room. Square with his long brown hair and ears, much like his girlfriend Mari, who had a lighter brown and also had ears which both came out of her hair. Square would speak up first._ "Sorry Uni, was helping Mari put some drinks she brought into the mini-fridge so they don't get warm."

"That's fine, just doing a mod head count. Where is Nep_Nep-" _Nep_Nep, would lightly smack Uni with his right hand, smirking and chuckling at him_ "Did you call for your right hand?"

 _Neppy would raise an eyebrow and speak up_ "..Was.. that a joke about being 'The Oracle's Right Hand'?"

 _Nep_Nep would nod proudfully_ "I always wanted to do that joke, not going to lie, sorry Uni for hitting you but there is one 'Oracle's Right Hand' role, and I got it."  
 _Uni would roll his eyes and shake his head_ "You're lucky I am in a good mood otherwise- Oh wait this is IRL, I can just delete your maplestory-"  
"YOU LEAVE MAPLESTORY OUT OF THIS!" _He would snap it both fear and anger, while Uni got a smug look, basically saying that's all the revenge he needed._

"Alright, Haku and.. Notch, and Grand?" _Notch would raise his hand, with a Jeanne d'Arc plushie in his other hand. Grand would be sitting next to Zero, looking over at his phone stealthily, raising his hand_ , while Haku would raise his hand, nodding.

"Ace, and Ramen?" _Ace would raise his hand with a smile, while Ramen would be checking his twitch account on his phone, raising his hand as well._

"Alright, that seems to be everyone.. Firstly, thank you all coming guys, all moderators coming on this trip is a pretty damn good outcome if you ask me. But seeing how we got so many people from Neplog coming, I figured it may get a bit crazy.. so I bought these." _He would set down a big box infront of them, and opening them. They were crowbars, labeled "The Mod Crowbar"._

 _Neppy would look up slowly with a questioning look, wondering if he lost it_ "…You okay Unikoon? I know this is a bit stressful but-"  
"I am okay! These are your mod powers. If someone is causing a ruckus, smack them with one."  
 _Spatio would pick one up, eyeing it.. very weirdly._ "Are.. you sure you want us to smack them?"

"Yes. If someone starts a fight, or if Histoire tries getting into NSFW, smack them. If they do something stupid and get hurt themselves, you may hurt their pride by laughing at them, and smacking them at one's own choice."

 _Mari and Square give each other a look._

"Every mod gets a crowbar. Secondly, tomorrow we are gonna do somethings, like snowball fight and all that jazz. If you have any other ideas that we can all do as a group, then fire away. What do you think Zero? Sound good?"  
 _Zero nods, looking at his phone, before looking up delayed, and nodding again_ "H-Huh- Oh yeah!"  
"… What are you doing?"  
 _Grand would speak up, still looking at Zero's phone_ "Neptune just sent some picture of her-"  
 _Zero would grab a crowbar and smack Grand with it hastily_ "SHADDUP GRAND!"

 _Unikoon would sigh._ "Alright, that's really everything. Dinner is going to be like.. around 8 o'clock, Zero said they will try to whip something up for tonight, since its just going to be us in this cabin. 11 PM will be quiet time, for those who sleep early so if you got a game going on, try not to get too angry.." _Uni would slowly look at Zero._

"Finish what you are saying and you'll need to find a new cook Uni."

 _Unikoon would smirk and chuckle._ "Okay Okay, fair enough. You're all dismissed to go set up your rooms. The rest of the people should be here soon. Just remember your crowbars."  
 _HeVi would have an entirely different drink now, a mug of beer._ "I don't know why crowbars but I won't question it if I get to make Half-Life jokes."

 _The rest of the mod's would take their Crowbars, and in an hour's time, a large amount of people from the server would pour in. Histoire, would make it in first, sighing in relief as he walked in. More would follow, PaiPai, Dai, Birb, Shunned, Ultra, Cobalt, Garland, KDeaho, Eugene, Roger, Sam (Not me!), Tee, Spec, GTX, Alice, Puru, RAY, Battleship, Charlie, Cipher, Codex, Airan, Koca, Diggy, Jackie, and many more! The people would find their rooms and start setting themselves up, and some even streaming a little together and talking in the living room after they all got their rooms set up. Yup.. This was a grand beginning. After everyone had set up their stuff, they would have gotten together in the living room, talking and chatting. It_ _could_ _be perceived as chaos.. but this was normal._

 _Jackie would be chatting with Cobalt, Jackie mentioning something about a "Golem" to Cobalt, and his eyes just widened and just squinted at him. Histoire would be in the kitchen, making.. something. Looked like a chocolate pie. While on the other side, HeVi was singing in finnish, with some alcohol in one hand. It sounded like Christmas music, but in finnish. At the side of the room, Mark would be chatting with Cipher. Unusual combination but the two would be talking about programming, as the two are programmers for Indie games._

"So when is dinner again..?" _PaiPai spoke up after HeVi finished singing something.  
_ "I assume when Zero gets to it." _HeVi responded._  
"Or when Zero stops texting Neptune." _Neppy would say with a smug look. Zero peeked into the room immediately_. "I heard that Neppy!"  
"Glad you did~" _She would say, laughing a little._

"You know I was actually expecting this to be awkward and us sit in our rooms, but we are in here listening HeVi singing.. while buzzed." _Puru would say, looking around with a grin and a mildly surprised look.  
_ "You should be in VC more when HeVi is in it. Trust me." _Kurokage would give a smirk to Puru, as then the doors from the kitchen opened, with Histoire walking out with a Chocolate pie._

"I'm back!~" _Histoire would say with a smile.  
_ "Did you kill the horse?" _Neppy and HeVi said at once.  
_ "Yes I did, settle down!" _Histoire would hand the the pie down to PaiPai with a smile._

"PaiPai gets a PiePie!" _PaiPai's face lit up as she takes the pie, and takes a bite._

"PaiPai eats a PiePie!" _Histoire would say again as she ate some of it.. then Histoire pushes the thing to her face, getting some traces but not ruining the pie, holding out a towel for PaiPai._ "PaiPai wears PiePie!"  
 _PiePie would pout and take the towel and easily wipe her face._ "Jokes on you, I like Chocolate Pie!~" _She would dig into her free pie, her face cleaned up as she took another bite, as Histoire sat down._  
"Literally 20 dollars well spent to make a joke to PaiPai, I shit you not that was all I wanted to try! So, what are we up to here? Talking about waifus or the such?~"

"I will talk about them only if they are big!" _Tee would say, with Codex nodding_  
"Liiiike.. Mature, like the men of cult-"  
 **"** **BIG** **."** _Tee, Codex, Mark, and Bliss would respond immediately, looking up into space, as if they are imagining something._

"I expected this outcome and you should have too." _Unikoon would respond, with a grin, chuckling lightly._

"Biggu.. eue" _Tee would say, as if imagining it. Neppy would pet Tee on the head as she was day dreaming._

"Personally I don't mind 'biggu' because I am more interested in RED.. Boobs and red hair and-"

"Major Lesbian personality?" _Spec would say with a smirk, interrupting Puru, but Puru only stood up proudfully._

"OF COURSE!" _Puru would say, with a proud smile, Spec giving him a look as he just sipped a water bottle, while pai Spoke up in the background._ "I'm the Yuri queen here!"

"Personally, the ones that say あらあら~ always catch my fancy, due to how soft and gentle they come in, like Mutsu-nee." _Kurokage would say, sipping a cup of tea that had a hint of honey in it, while petting HeVi's head with a silk glove.. for maximum degeneracy._

"The what?" _Spatio would say with a raised eyebrow._

" あらあら~" HeVi would respond.

 _Spatio wouldn't get it, and asked again._ "I-I mean.. what is that?"  
"あらあら~ means 'Ara Ara~' means 'Oh my~' and is usually said by Onee-san type figures. Tilda included." _Histoire would say, HeVi and Kuro nodding in agreement._

"O-Oh.. Sorry.." _Spatio would say, nodding in understanding._

 _Histoire would wave it off._ "Ah don't worry about it!.. Say, where is Mari and Square?"  
 _Demo would raise his hand.. the hand not holding a cactus._ "Oh! In their rooms playing SMASH ULTIMATE!"  
"Sounds like Notch when someone sent that Jeanne-"

 _Notch would KICK his door open, holding up his mod crowbar as he looked around, interrupting Histoire._ "WHERE IS THE JEANNE, YOU?!"

 _Histoire would raise his hands and shake them hastily._ "IT WAS A JOKE! A JOKE!"

 _Notch would press the crowbar against his chin, with a look of greed._ "You DM me 3 in the next hour.. o-o" _Notch would walk back into his room, eyeing Histoire, before closing it._

"Remind me to start finding pictures.." _Histoire would take his phone out and start scrolling through them, gulping._

"Maybe I can go check on Mari and Square if they are doing okay Uni?" _Ace would give a friendly smile as he asked Unikoon_  
"Yeah.. I doubt there is anything wrong, but I have been hearing a lot of movement from their room so.. go check.."

"They playing Smash alright!~" _Uni immediately smacks Histoire with his crowbar for him saying that, sipping his water as Ace calmly walked up the second floor to their room, knocking on their door._ "Hello? Square? Mari? Everything okay in here?"  
 _Square would open the door, smiling when he saw Ace._ "Oh, Hey Ace. What's up?"  
"I just heard some noises and figured to ask to see if everything is okay!" _Square would open the door up, showing Mari holding a switch controller, waving at Ace, speaking up._ "Hello Ace, nothing bad going on here, just getting a little excited playing against Square is all!"

 _Ace would nod, smiling._ "Alright! Just curious! ^-^" _Ace would leave, and Square alone. Square would get on the bed and sigh._ "You were right about Smash Ultimate being the 'Ultimate' cover- OOF!" _He would get tackled by Mari almost immediately, dropping the controllers as Ace walked back down and smiled._ "Everything is going okay with them, just playing Smash Ultimate-"  
 _Demo would immediately play the Gangplank Galleon remix on his phone, looking up with a smile as he rubbed his head against a.. cactus..?_

"Demo.. could you please turn that off?" _Spatio would say, looking at him and the cactus.. curiously, and Demo would turn it off after she asked. Behind Demo, Alice was dancing to it but had to stop when the song itself stopped. He sighed as he went over to Demo and sat down.. and took the cactus and tried rubbing her head against it, only jumping backwards and rubbing her cheek._ "OW! Demo, what the heck?!"

 _Demo would continue rubbing his head against the cactus, as if it didn't hurt or.. prick him. Everyone was looking at demo weirdly, before he looked at Alice and everyone else, raising an eyebrow._

"What?"

 _Everyone would continue looking at him, before the doors opened, and Garland and Zero came out of the kitchen._

"Well, Dinner is ready if you guys wanna eat." _Garland would say with a smile._

 _Cobalt would look up with a smirk._ "Is it rations?"  
 _Garland looked right at him rather quickly, giving him a glare._ "They also taught me to fire a gun in the military."

 _Cobalt sat up straight, nodding. He certainly did not regret that one, but he didn't want to push it._

 _Grand would shake his head gently._ "Sadly this is not general chat, so people can bite back. Just.. try not to actually bite. I don't know how I feel swatting someone with a metal crowbar.."

"You guys gonna keep talking or you gonna come eat?" _Zero would sigh, standing impatiently._

"Hold on we need to get Ramen.. Wait where is Ramen?" _Zerky would raise an eyebrow, looking around._

"Probably streaming.. Zerky, don't interrupt him. He doesn't want to be bothered." _Uni would say as he made his way to the kitchen._

 _Zerky, taking the chance to bother someone, disregarded Uni and made his way to Ramen's room. Zero and Uni would start a count down from the hands, starting from 5… 4… 3… 2.. 1… aaaaand.._

" **GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM I'M STREAMING!** " _The sound of Ramen yelling filled the room, and then a prompt door slam._

"Lets be honest he needed to learn that lesson himself." _Uni would say, Zero nodding with him, both letting out a sigh as Zerky came back, his eyes widened as he spoke up._

"… Noted.."

 _Muthix would look at Zerky, then speak up._ "… Can I offer him a sprite cranbe-"

 _Uni and Zero both gave Muthix a deathly glare, slowly raising their Mod Crowbars.._

"…Nevermind lets eat!" _Muthix quickly made his way into the dining room, where Uni smirked._

"That's what I thought."

 _Dinner would be an entire story in itself. The food laid out was quite delectable. Skyline dip, Chicken wings, fries, coffee, Rice, pie, cactus..?, pizza and other things laid out for everyone. People were digging into the many foods laid out, chatting with each other as they worked on the food they had on their plate. Demo would be purely eating the cactus, as if the thorns did nothing. Mari would be feeding Square, who's face would be red, but let it happen. HeVi would purely drink his coffee. Histoire would be arguing with Cobalt about something with Server Ranking, as Alice just watched the two, continuing to eat. Zerky would be trying to stomach everything he put on his plate, PaiPai would be devouring another chocolate pie. Few people would be eating normally, like Haku or Neppy, who would actually just watch the chaos around the table. KDaeho would be too busy bulliing Koca, while Codex and Eugene would just be talking to each other. Tee would be making small talk with Spatio, while Dai and Uni were chatting with each other about future projects.. normally, Zero and Charlie would be arguing about who would kick who's ass at Warframe. Most of the other artists would just be watching the chaos, murmuring to each other. Spectrum and GTX would just look at everyone.. both with an eyebrow raised. Battleship would sit next to HeVi and just ate calmly and politely, despite the fact that Muthix was plowing through food besides him, along with Diggy and RAY. Cipher just sighed as he sat next Mari and Square. Normal night. This dinner went by, eventually everyone tiring themselves out, the quiet 2d artists leaving first for their rooms, which people soon followed. Mari and Square helped Garland and Zero clean up dishes, while some others helped clean their own dishes off or atleast throw away what was left over on their plate, and eventually dinner was all cleaned up, and everyone was in their rooms. Some people decided to stay up and chat a little more, HeVi not minding to stay up and talk about Final Fantasy with Tee and Neppy, while some of the 2d artists had their drawing pads out, talking to each other to truly see how each person drew their art. In some people's rooms, some would be playing games, few streaming, few working on a video, or just getting some damn sleep.  
Yup… This was an average day in Neplog._


	2. Joke Chapter in Neplog! Zero x Unikoon!

Joke Chapter: Zero x Uni

 **/Author's note, this is aaaall a joke, these two are not anything but friends, this is all just satire that was (hesitantly) allowed! Do enjoy!/**

 **** _Uni_ _and Zero were close friends. Maybe even the closest! They usually were in the VC alone or playing Warframe together with Charlie at times, maybe even Histoire. But most of all, those two usually played together. Zero was a small time but dedicated twitch streamer, small time artist and writer who would stream games in the mean time to have fun and maybe even make a few bucks if it was pleasing some people! He sure enjoyed streaming on the account_ _/zeronexusthecpu_ _, because_ _/zeronexusthecpu_ _was such a great account to stream on, because_ _/zeronexusthecpu_ _was his own. Did I plug it enough? Okay,_ _moving on_ _! Unikoon was the leader of the Discord server Neplog, where he_ _ **DEFINITELY**_ _kept things in control, minus the sanity, the yelling, the exorcism, the chaos, the trap jokes and the body pillow jokes! Besides that things were peaceful- okay sorta peaceful. He owned the server, makes art from time to time and likes to cause a *little* mischief from time to time… Okay fine its like all the time but that doesn't matter! Moving on!_

_One day, the two were playing Warframe alone. Totally doesn't give Charlie ammo to bug them with, but this time the two were playing close and stuff, talking about…_ _specific_ _things._

"So.. Zero. Do you ever talk to anyone else?" _Uni looked at him with a questioning eye as the two were in the menu, waiting for night time for the plains of eidolon, because there totally isn't anything better to do for a MR 15._

"If this is a joke then fuck off, I am not walking into it!" _He retorts quickly, smirking as if he saw through the entire joke._

"No, Zero I mean like girlfriends and shit, you're not Noire or anything like that." _He said, keeping the same tone as before._

"Uh.. What do you mean? Like asking if I do have a girlfriend?" _He asked back curiously._

"No. I mean like.. Are you seeing anyone obviously." _Uni asked him, a bit quietly._

"No.. Why?" _He said, taken aback from the sudden personal question._

"Well.. That's good because uh.. well.. Things between Nep-Nep and me haven't been going well.."  
 _Nep-Nep is actually Uni's Co-Owner, a funny and random person who joins in and either scares the living shit out of everyone with his stand "MAPLESTORY" or just pops into chat everynow and then._

"Woah really? I thought you two were close.. like.. holding hands close.."  
"Not a degenerate enough to do that, that's more up Demo's alley-"

 _Just then, their door kicks open with Demo, the Cactus… uh.. thing!_

" **I HAVE ARRIVED PEAS-** " _Before he could do anything else, Shammy would slide next to him, a moderator, and dunk his prickly ass into the cage, locking it, before Vermi, Shammy's GF and also another moderator, would be walking by, holding tea and looking like the ceiling was interesting, threw her foot back and planted it firmly against the metal bars before_ _ **REALLY FUCKING KICKING IT**_ _ **HARD**_ _into the room down the hall with Shammy riding the cage, leaving Demo screaming in terror at the amazingly smooth tag-team effort as Shammy slammed the door to the room they flew into hard, as Vermi smiled at Uni and Zero, as if nothing had happened. At. All.  
_ "Nothing! Enjoy your day you two!" _She said with a golden smile as she sloooowly closed the door to Uni and Zero's room, leaving the two absolutely dumbfounded.  
…_  
"…Not asking."  
"Me either. Anyways Zero, I was wondering if you were available.. and it does sound sudden, but.. uh,.. I was thinking we could get into it to make it not weird.." _He proposed, looking away because of course it was fucking weird they shared the same room._  
"Uuuh.. Okay this was not expected.. but.. I mean I guess its fine from you, but I am quite skeptical.. sooooo…" _He turned and raised an eyebrow.. He felt like he wasn't going to like this idea. Lets just ignore the fact they are chill with going out so easily that it needs no words, mm'kay?  
_ "How about.. we say things to each other, nice stuff and-"

"Look you can just say 'Let's just stroke each other's ego.'" _Zero said quickly, cutting him off and.. well he was being pretty blunt_ _, understandably._

"Only you would use that term!" _Uni started laughing his ass off, throwing his forehead to the desk and starting to laugh._

"Oh fuck off, I knew this was all a joke."  
"OF COURSE IT IS! Since when do I want to say nice things so easily?! I am nice but I gotta have some form of fun!"  
"I know, that's why I went with it! I actually thought you were serious for a moment.."  
"…"

"…"  
 _The two just stared at each other, clearly have making their points. Well looks like there was no point to this fanfic anyway-  
_ "I love how you main Rhino Zero."  
 _Oh no._ _Charlie would butt his head into the room for a moment THE MOMENT he heard Rhino._

"Actually my Inaros-"  
 _"LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!" Zero slams the door shut with his foot._ "Well.. I like how you clear your throat..?"  
"Is that REALLY the best one you got?!"  
"How about liking the way you always manage to mess with me?"  
"I know you like Noire but is acting like her necessary?" _He chuckles, giving him a big smug as Zero just gave him the most fucking unamused look in all of the planet._ "I choose to ignore that by the way!"  
"Like the way you refuse to admit you don't want a body pillow?"  
"CAN YOU JUST NOT HAVE A CLEVER COMEBACK FOR ONCE?!" _Zero said out of frustration as Uni laughed from it.  
_ "Alright Alright, just since you accidentally complimenting my comebacks, I will say that I doooo… Liike.. Oh! How I like your twitch streams a /ze-"  
"AND ENOUGH OF THE JOKE OF PLUGGING MY TWITCH CHANNEL! It WAS funny the first time, now its just-"  
"Alright lets be honest, we gonna like kiss or just be typical funny assholes to each other?" _Uni said this quick, as if he was wanting to get to the damn romance already._  
"Fine! Just.. Uh.. I mean.. I was waiting for this, and just to let you know, I may like Purple Heart, but there is absolutely no way she tops you, I mean the butt, boobs, hair, personality, size, suit, voice, and the fact she is probably a goddess make this-"  
"Okay I get it Mr. Bodypillow, lets just get this over with so we can go hunting in the Plains already, the last thing I want is Histoire peeking in here for whatever reason, or Neppy just waltzing in and deciding to walk away out of sheer awkwardness. If HeVi walks in here, then that's fine, I can just say he was too drunk again and make him some coffee.. I think." _Uni said, pondering for the moment, looking away, losing his attention from the Purple Haired guy to the thought of HeVi having that bad of an hang over. Uni would say this as he put things out of his pocket, like his phone that Zero bought him, his wallet which was FULL of pennies he found in Nep-Nep's room, and a small cannon.. No comment.  
_ "Alright, fine. Just turn to me so we can get this done.."  
 _The two turned to each other. Out of all the jokes, clearly these two were a bit hesistant to do this. They stared at each other and slooowly started leaning in. They blushed a little as their chairs rolled closer and closer, before finally bumping into each other. Zero and Uni were inches from each other's faces, slowly starting to cover that gap. Their breathing growing hotter and quicker as Uni's glasses juuuust started to make contact with Zero's face, their lips just about to make contact-_

 **BANG!  
** _Nep-Nep kicked the door open, and stomped into their room, making the two jump back as if ready for someone to conveniently walk in, Zero looking right at Nep-nep, wiping the sweat off his blushing face as he stared at Nep-Nep, who would slowly turn to Unikoon, Unikoon speaking up quickly to defuse the situation._

"Look Nep-Nep, I swear I can explain it all to you if you just-"  
" **I smell pennies!** "

"…"  
 _Unikoon stood there confused, while Zero just let his guard down for a moment. Pennies? The hell? While he thought that, it then dawned on Unikoon._  
"OH GOD NOT BAD TIK TOK MEMES!" _As soon as Zero heard this, it also dawned on him. It also made him scream in fear with Uni, as they held each other, as Nep-Nep started to stomp after the two, holding a MapleStory 2 game code in one hand.  
_ **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 _In another room, Charlie looked up at Histoire with an eyebrow._  
"Hey did you hear something?"  
"You mean the agony of two people being attacked by a bad Tik Tok meme or the fact Neppy hasn't squeaked yet randomly after doing a gopnik squat?"  
"… Do I have to choose?"  
"No I just wanted it to end on a funny question that wasn't so funny because no body saw it coming! Do your thing Joker!"

 _Charlie got up and started break dancing to the earrape sound of "Last Surprise" to drown out the sound of anything else that would to come. He turned it to "Rivers in the Desert" later because that's such a great song.  
_

_**/**_ **Hope you enjoyed this little piece of satire! I was thinking about making it a serious piece with a joke plot but.. lets be honest, this version made you laugh more than a serious piece. Hope to see you soon!~/**


	3. Joke Chapter in Neplog! Arty x Unikoon!

**Histy Presents:  
** _ **A Vermi x Unikoon Fanfic!**_

 _ **/Hello once again! Histy is back at it again with another Fanfic for Neplog once again! And because I love having my friends read my HERESY of them being in cringy situations and because another is needed, I decided to be back at it again and make one of a friend of mine Named Vermillion Phoenix, and going back to UNIKOON! Oh yeah, its all coming together. This fic will contain SFW kind of Ero so don't worry about friends reading over your shoulder!..**_

 _ **You should still prolly check over your shoulder friend, you don't want your family or friends reading this.. ^3^;/**_

 _Uni would slowly open her eyes as morning light sept into her room, but as soon as her eyes opened, her hands instinctively rubbed her eyes, feeling a strain. She only got a good.. what? A 4 hour sleep? She couldn't tell, she was so drowsy last night staying up and playing Planetside two with her friend Zero on steam. Honestly, it was probably the rage fueling the two last night, as Planetside ALWAYS has something to get you angry about honestly. She would sit up and finish rubbing her eyes, seeing the time. 12 PM in the afternoon. Yeah, she was dead asleep, though she didn't complain. She got sleep atleast, even though she saw the light seeping in through her window. Everyone else was probably awake by now, though hopefully not Nep_Nep. Last time she stayed in his room, Uni was met face to face with Mr. Maplestory 2 himself. She didn't want to talk about it._

 _Uni would yawn out loudly as she slipped on PJs lazily. She didn't want to walk around naked, but yeah, she didn't care if her friends saw her in PJs. They'd definitely poke fun at the fact she stayed up till morning again. She fixed her PJs past her huge boobs, finding herself wishing RPG made them a bit smaller as she opened the door. Whatever, lets just hope HeVi made some good coffee.. or atleast saved a pot-_

"OOF!" _She found herself bumping into someone about larger than her.. well more of her plush boobs pressing into what felt like soft rocks. She opened her eyes and fixed her glasses, at the figure, before pausing and blushing. Those "Soft rocks" she thought she ran into were actually Abs. Artemis' abs, to be specific. He looked like he just woke up too, seeing how he had some bed hair. Not going to lie, he was cute.. and really hot. Hot, because he was built. Cute, because he was blushing hard due to the fact the Leader of Neplog's boobs just did a hard press into his abs, giving him more than enough time to react._ "O-Oh.. Artemis right? What.. What are you doing?"

 _Artemis would look at her in surprise, before shaking it out of his system, and giving her a big, healthy smile._ "Ah, Hello Unikoon! I'm just heading down to talk to everyone! You know, Joker.." _He meant Charlie._ ".. And Emi, and everyone else!"

 _She looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow._ "Did you just wake up..?"

 _He would look away, smiling timidly and rubbing the back of his head._ "I-I might have been reading late.." _Reading.. Late.. Really.. God its not normal to hear, you'd expect computer games or movies from anyone, but anyone into a book and staying up late from it is just so cute. Which fits him, perfectly._

"What book, 50 shades of Grey? You learning that for me?" _She tilted her head and smirked. That ought to get his blood pumpin-_

"I yet to read that actually, but if you wanna read that with me we can do that any time you want! I mean I was planning seeing who was open to do stuff with, so I am up for reading a new book!" _…_

 _Naïve Naïve little Artemis. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was just so cute, yet so naïve.. That sorta fueled her actually. Enough to the point she won't be needing that coffee to wake up. She has other things in her mind now._ "Open to doing stuff hm? Who is stuff, is it me?"

"..You want me to do something with you? Oh of course!" _SO NAIIVE! THIS WAS DANGEROUSLY FUELING HER!_

"… Damn you are just so cute, you know that? Screw it, I'm going to do something with you, since I just woke up and I need someone to tease, and since Histoire is probably busy with Zero and Jackie is probably animating something, with Demo probably making references to whatever he is now into, lets do something.. Very plain, and simple." _Uh oh._

"Plain and simple? Oh sure! What is it?" _Don't do it.._

 _Her body moved towards his, this time her body pressing against his toned body much more, his hard toned body pressing against her soft, plush boobs and soft PJs. His face turned red as this happened.. This was getting really lewd for him, too lewd infact! His hands grabbed the banister that stopped him from tipping over towards the first floor, only to find one of his wrist's grabbed by Unikoon. She looked at him dead in the eyes, getting dangerously close to his.. Her hand sliding up his wrist towards his palm.. and grabbed it. Firmly. Tightly. Her grasp was strong, as his was loose, he would stare at their hands embracing each other in such a lewd handholding posture._

"U-Uni, t-this is incredibly lewd!" _He found this very lewd. Not so much for Uni, but her grip tightened around his, her gaze drilling into his eyes, and he could feel it! It was mesmerizing, but at the same time, making him embarrassed. He was about to begin the process of working up the confidence to try to get some space, before his lips felt a very surprising sensation of whatever Unikoon's lips felt. Unikoon would blush lightly, but her soft lips embraced Artemis' lips, his grip on her hand now tightening, as his seized stiff body relaxed as if by instinct, as his other hand moved around behind her, and hugged her gently. He went from timid and blushing, to a heartfelt sensation. He pulled her closer regardless of her breasts pressing against his body, continuing the kissing, blushing red as Unikoon led the two in the kiss. Down on the first floor, Shammy would be watching with Neppy, Kurokage, and Zero._

 _Zero would watch in awe.._ "… Shammy aren't you mad?"  
 _Shammy sipped a cup of tea._ "Its just an OC and its not Vermi so not really complaining."

 _Neppy would watch with Kurokage, commenting at once._ "Such lewd degeneracy.."

 _Unikoon would break the kiss, where Artemis would pant gently, feeling himself pressing into the hug more, but his eyes still showing that innocent and shy demeanor Unikoon saw, where she would grip his hand tightly, and begin to pull him into her own room, kicking the door closed behind her as she spun and threw him onto the bed, letting go as he bombed down onto the bed. First smells could be perfume.. and sweat, but mostly feminine smells. He immediately sat up and turned to her, but would feel his jaw drop as another sight bestowed upon him. Unikoon, staring at him saucily. Her PJ bottoms pulled off, but not her top.. Yet it was unbuttoned enough to expose her large cleavage. She leaned down a little more, and chuckled._ "Something catch your eye, Arty?~"

 _Artemis would blush red and find himself falling back onto the bed, looking at her in shock and.. well timidness. She was being really lewd towards him, and he was giving every reaction she wanted. Blush, shock, a cup of shyness and timidness all in one, with a big heart under those big abs._ "I-I.. U-UH.. W-Well.. Y-You are beautiful too-"

"I'm not wearing a bra under these, by the way."

 _He instantly wound back and put his arms up in defense._ "W-What?! N-Now hold on-"

 _He would instantly be tackled, his hands both making contact with her breasts, pressing deep into the soft chest she had, making him just stutter, and shake gently. She would watch all this and chuckle, looking at the cute handsome boy on her own bed, both hands on her chest. She decided it would be funnier if she continued to push this._ "Oh well would you look at that, you finally used those big balls I know you have and grabbed my chest."

"How do you kno-…"

"Boy you are just easy to read like a book.~"  
".. Then expect this!" _He would grab her boobs, and pull her down onto him, letting go of her chest to hug her tightly into him, smiling widely as he stared right into her eyes._ "You know.. I prefer this, I mean.. as in.. Cuddling is really romantic to me you know.. I-I'm not saying I am against other things, but just this is my forte! Just embracing like this, cuddling in bed for a little bit is exactly how I'd treat any lover of mine!" _He smiled and said to her gently. For a naïve boy, he is surely a wholesome one too. Sex didn't even cross his mind.. It might have for Unikoon's but not Artemis'.. just saying._

"Well if you are such a cuddle bug, then where is my kisses?" _She smirked and looked at him, saying that to him in a soft, soothing voice.._

"… U-Uh.. Y-Yeah.. H-Here.." _He would blush as he slowly leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, feeling his back slowly be hugged by her soft arms, making her breasts squish against her some more. He would slowly feel shyness return as he kissed her. She accepted his kiss whole heartedly, infact she would be pushing into it, going into a gentle makeout session.. Eventually, the two would break it, panting softly as they stared into each other's eyes. Unikoon would smile and cuddle right onto his toned chest. Maybe a little longer sleep wouldn't be bad. This was just perfect._

 _Just Artemis and Unikoon._

 __

 _ **/Another one? After being gone so long? Well yeah, turns out life hits hard when college hits hard! I might return soon, because I am open actually! Anyways, onto the real notes! Artemis is Vermillion Pheona's Male OC for the game she is making art for! I know, I know. WHERES IT AT?! Vermillion_PH on twatter! Great artist, go follow her and tell them Histy Sent ya! Show ya support! Thank you to both for letting me make this! To be fair, Unikoon is also an Blender Artist and the Owner/Leader of Neplog! Thanks Uni, Love you both! Hope you, the reader, enjoyed this LEWD little fanfic.. Okay not so lewd. Also a bit of lore on Artemis: He is a Dad, happily married and with 2 little kiddos made by him! You should Check it out.. Or as ciphersixtyfour or Shammy about it! For now, Laters all! ^3^!/**_


	4. NSFW Chapter in Neplog! Zero x Jackie

**Histy presents:** **  
A Zero x Jackie NSFW Fic!  
** **(Here is your fair NSFW warning, there is sex in this.)**

 _ **/Hey all! Just a fair author note, this IS**_ _ **NSFW, if you don't want to see sex then skip this!.. Please. If not, then do enjoy!**_ _ **/**_

 __ _Entering his room and pushing the door back with some force, he plopped into his chair._

 _What a day for a Admin. First Demo raises hell with him because of his what we call "Hellsing Mood swings" where he calls himself the crimson fucker and acts like a… fucker, then Jackie decided to bug him about his not-so-secret weakness that is Purple Heart.. "Art", and Unikoon just taunts him all day on a joke he heard so many damn times, he's just about done even thinking about it. Honestly, he was just done. He melted down into his computer chair and turned it, his computer, all on. He could go for some EDF right now, maybe something with Charlie.. Heck maybe even Warframe, anything right now to get him relaxed._

"Jesus.. I swear I should be payed for dealing with them.." _He would mutter to himself, rolling back a few feet to open his mini-fridge to get a water out, before rolling back to his computer. He hopped onto Steam but then.. his phone buzzed. Could be Verm or Sham wanting to chat, to be honest he wasn't against-_

"Holy.." _He wasn't greeted with a text from his friends. He was greeted by something muuuuch more.. unique. His sister, Kishuri, who was EXTREMELY hot and quite "thick" in places, sent him a picture of her in a two piece bikini with Purple Heart next to her in a similar attire, asking if this looked fine. Honestly, he couldn't agree anymore, every part of his body was agreeing.._

 _Even his erection._

 _He couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault his sister was absolutely irresistible, but the fact that Purple Heart AND his super-hot sister was together in one picture, who could blame him? He felt a bit weird that he was a tad erect in his pants, especially if it had his sister.. but.. No one knew that, or atleast had to know that fact. Its not something always on his mind of course, I mean, sex with your sister? Not a good thing but, he did decide on something. Maybe cranking this feeling out would get his mind out of the gutters. He would open up the image and start unbuckling his pants, tossing the belt onto the rug as he started to pull down his pants, his face a bit red, but still, going for it. He tosses his pants aside and already, his erection was quite visible in his underwear, for one that was just starting to lengthen. Slowly, it would grow behind the soft fabric of his boxers, before he would grab them and pull them downwards, allowing his bad boy to finally fling upwards and be free, pulsing gently as it erected. He didn't take much time gripping his shaft, and starting to stroke, his phone in his other hand as he viewed his sister with the beautiful goddess.. Such a god damn hot-_

"Nice cock.~" _A voice suddenly came from his doorway, and god damn did Zero waste absolutely NO time grabbing the slide out for his keyboard and mousepad and put it over his shaft, looking over to the door._

 _"FUCKING KNO-" Oh no. In any other case, he would have scolded them and been quite enraged, but he saw, through that crack in the doorway of an almost closed door, he saw *her* eyes. Jackie's eyes. She slowly pushed the doorway open, staring at him, with that sultry stare and smirk._

"I didn't know you were also into your sister Zero.~" _She kept up this teasing tone, entering the room, and crossing her arms. She was a sith lord afterall, and in fact, when she had dirt on someone, that person had to do whatever she wanted. Honestly, that doesn't just vary to a few things, it can vary up to like, anything. Literally._

"Shut up! I'm.. not! I was just looking at Purple Heart!"  
"Uh-huh. Riight.~ So you just wacking off with your door cracked?"  
"Of course not! I just didn't close it all the way!"  
"And you expect to get out of this for free right?" _She gave him a veeeery evil smile, showing those sharp rows of teeth._

"… Of course not, what do you want? And close the damn door before someone else sees!" _He sighed, still making sure the slide out covered his crotch. He would glare at her, yet blush brightly. He never had any of his friends see him this naked before honestly, and he wasn't exactly, you know, comfortable._

"Well, I dunno if you would do it, buuuuut I know you don't have any choice right now, don't you?" _She would say with a smirk, waving her hand, using her force to slam the door shut, and even lock it without even looking away from his stare. She wasn't even the littlest bit intimidated, if anyone felt a bit intimidated, it was Zero._

"What the hell is on your mind-"  
"I want you to fuck me."  
"…?" _What? Jackie wanted him to.. fuck her?_

"That's right." _She would wave her hand again and slam the slide out back into the desk, and wave again, to make Zero's chair spin around until she stopped it infront of him, as she would stare at it with a smirk. Even fully attired, Zero couldn't help but still keep his erection.. infact, it was growing._

"W-What are you doing Jackie? No wait, Why do you want me to-" _He couldn't finish his sentence as she shown him those sharp pearly whites, and opened her mouth wide enough to take the pulsing tip in. He wasn't concerned about anything else now, now he was concerned about lacerations in his dick.. She was a nutcase, but if anything.. This was feeling good. The tips of her teeth would gently rub against his tip, as her tongue wrapped around the tip, licking and slurping it gently, as she stared up at him. He was making a face full of resistance, wiggling gently in his chair, but very steadily as.. she had sharp teeth you know._

"What's wrong? Got a bug up your ass?"  
"N-No teeth Jackie- AH OKAY CHILL!"

"Don't tell me what to do, I *am* your queen, and you don't tell me what to do.~" _She chuckled as she continued doing what she is doing, bobbing her head gently, her lips gliding up and down his tip, her saliva covering his tip as she looked up at him. Pre would slowly ooze out from his tip, as he grunted. His erection hardened and so did his horniness, he felt his hands gently glide onto her hair, gently panting as he felt urges grow stronger._

"Fuck.. Gah… Jesus Jackie.."  
"Hm? What are you doing? Who said- GPH!" _She found herself being pushed deeper down his shaft, her lips pushed down his shaft as she felt his tip invade her throat, coughing a bit as he teeth gently poked his shaft, but would slowly pull back as Zero forced her down his shaft. She was surprised.. but she wasn't going to fight this back. She wanted to enjoy herself too._

"Just take it..! I can't take it, If you are going to give me a blowjob, I'm going to do this my way, using your throat..!" _He grunted as he started to thrust into her throat gently, feeling the soft moist insides wrapping around his cock. Even though Jackie wasn't the most submissive, she acted like it, for now. She would slurp and suck gently, not having any noise filter as she gently bobbed her head, letting him push her head up and down his thick shaft. She felt it bulging out her throat a little, but still, kept sucking on it. The pace continued, the eyecontact strengthening, Jackie's insane look softened a bit as he thrusted, starting to suck harder and even more sloppily, saliva dripping down onto his balls, as she would take a moment to force herself off his cock, and immediately move down to his balls, grasping his shaft with her gloved hand and starting to jerk it, sucking on his large testicles as the lewd sounds of moist strokes filled his room as she slurped on his nuts, covering them both in saliva, as if tasting them, and getting a bit ahead of herself as she started to apply teeth for a second-_

"No teeth! Hey!" _He said, jumping as he felt the sharp teeth be applied for a moment._

"Ehehe..~ Sorry, just got a bit excited. Now do me a favor and face fuck my throat, will you?" _She said as she opened her mouth wide, her tongue hanging out from her mouth like a red carpet, and Zero took this invitation well. He grabbed her head and immediately pushed her down his cock, groaning a bit loudly as he started to roughly thrust into her throat, Jackie just gurgling and gagging a lot, as if liking the fact Zero was just fucking her throat. His saliva covered testicles slapped against her chin as he thrusted, grunting loudly as he looked down at her. Jackie's slurping gotten louder, and even more messy, as if trying to suck the cum out of his own cock, and as if out of nowhere, he pushed her down to his base, her face pressing against his crotch, her lips against his pubic hair as his balls pulsed against her chin, as heavy loads of cum poured down her throat, Zero groaned out loudly as he came, grunting, and holding her head down as he shot his load. Jackie was surprised, but she just let it happen, gulping and gurgling his thick fertile load down her throat, holding his hips tightly as she sucked and drank all she can, before pulling off and feeling ropes from his load shoot across her face, before he finally finished, grunting and groaning as his cock twitched, Jackie looking at him with a tired yet excited look, before that glimmer shined in her eyes again, standing up straight, and starting to undress from her attire._

"You know what happens after a blowjob, don't you? You watch enough porn to know it."  
"First off, fuck you, and-"  
"Fuck me yourself you coward!" _Zero paused.. and facepalmed.. and Sighed.  
_

"… And SECONDLY, you sure you want me to fuck you?" _He said, watching her strip naked, and bend over on his bed._

"Is Unikun a trap?"  
"Well-"  
"Just fuck me already.." _She said, interrupting his thought before he could go onto something else. He would sigh and roll his eyes, before a hand grabbed her asscheek, gripping it firmly, as moved his cock to prod his tip at her pussy lips, which seemed to be drooling juice, as his other hand reached around and grabbed at her chest.. a bit disappointed._

"… What?"  
"… Nothing.."  
"Oh for fucks sake, I'm not your sister or your goddess dimwit, fuck me now or I'll tell your sister that you-" 

_She didn't even have time to finish that sentence before his dick crammed deep inside her pussy entrance, she would yelp gently as her knees pushed together, feeling her insides stretch out and make room for his large cock, which would stop right at her womb entrance. This gave enough time to embrace the feeling, panting and moaning a bit, before Zero started to thrust into her, his fingers moving up to her mouth and pushing into her, as he started to roughly thrust into Jackie, letting the loud claps fill the room of his hips against her ass cheeks, fucking her right on his bed. Jackie would take this moment and gently bite down on his fingers, this hurt Zero a bit but he didn't care, he was too busy fucking her, this feeling was WAY better than what his fingers were dealing with, each thrust sent his tip and rammed it against her womb entrance, sending spikes of pleasure into the sith lord. She absolutely loved each and every one, drooling a bit past the drawn blood from his fingers, which seeped into her mouth. She liked that too, even though she wasn't as "gifted" as his sister, he sure was fucking her with serious effort. Like, real effort. She moaned and grunted louder, as he started grunting more, his thrusts getting even more rough and harder, gritting his own teeth as he thrusted more, the claps in the room getting louder and louder, her ass jiggling from his crotch slapping it. Her eyes rolled up as she bit him harder, feeling herself getting close as he got rougher._

 __"Alright..!~ G-Gch..! G-Getting Close s-so.. You better cum inside me..! Your queen demands a d-DEEP creampie!"

"Already there..! Fuck!"

 _He groaned out loudly as he slowed his thrusts down, but they got harder, slamming into her 4 times before on the 4_ _th_ _time, he slammed his crotch against her rear, moaning loudly as his tip was giving her womb entrance a deep kiss before releasing a fertile, thick and hot load deep inside her womb, filling her up to the brim, and even pouring into her pussy, drooling out at that point as he continued pouring inside her. He made sounds that definitely told you he was releasing all the energy from how good it felt, giving her the deepest and most dangerous creampie. Probably knocked her up from that. It took a bit until he finally finished cumming inside her, his member softening up but staying inside her, both of the two sweating from reaching their orgasm.  
_

"Haa.. Fuck.. Holy shit.. Is that good enough for you..? I just busted a huge load inside you-"

"Do it again tomorrow. And the day after that. Do that and I won't tell your sister you want to dump a big fat load inside her-" 

"Okay Okay! Jesus I got the message.. Uhm.. You know I came inside you, right?"

"Problem?~ What, you don't like your favorite sith lord having your kiddies?"  
"Say it like that and I will.." 

_Indeed, what a day for a Admin. He eventually found himself laying down with the flat girl, the two cuddling up a bit on his bed, both tired.. and naked. Not that he minds the girl laying with him, he was looking forward to play with his friends buuut.. he got to play with the Sithlord instead in a more relaxing way.. Ugh.. Whatever. He wouldn't get up anyways. Why you ask? Simple._

 _She was using the force around his neck to keep him in bed with her. He didn't have a choice. Guess this is her way of showing affection. Regardless of this, he eventually had a nice sleep.._

 _Indeed, what a day for a Admin._


	5. NSFW Chapter in Neplog! PheonaxHadesxKun

**Histy Presents (Again):  
A ****Threesome** _ **Vermi x Brad x Unikun Fanfic!**_

 _ **/Hello Hello once again! It is I, the one that writes the porn as well as enjoys it! This one, of Course, is NSFW so if you wish NOT to read such smutty heresy of a threesome of Character OCs, then do turn to the next chapter… Unless, that too is like, porn.. Just.. Keep skipping till I say stop, mmkay? Mmkay, lets start./**_

 _Another day in Neplog, and of course that did NOT mean it was going to be sane. Not one bit.. No really, not at all. Ever since Unikun has her way with poor old Artemis, a certain two characters seemed to follow the Oracle of Neplog. Whilst she ate, laid down, chatted, no matter where, they seemed to be in the area. Strangely, this only occurred after said events occurred, and not before. The strange part is no direct confrontation was made, just.. presences were only made. This of course did not bother her, she didn't give a damn, nor does she ever. Infact, she was going to meet Artemis in his room tonight, and nothing was going to stop her. So, she just sat around on the couch, chatting with her friends._

"…Yeah, I notice sometimes he ogle's my boobs whenever I lay down. Sometimes, I'd swear he'd have some fun with me..~" _Kishuri would say with a sly tone, smirking a little bit, as Blu sat in a seat, carefully holding a cup full of Hot Chocolate._

"Y-Yeah.. I guess that happens.. b-but I don't mind the attention! I mean.. I-Its nice to be noticed now and then-" _Blu would quietly speak up, before Elaiza would chuckle, floating above the sofa, gently stirring a cup of hot tea._

"Who's to say you two haven't had said fun, Hm? Either of you aren't exactly innocent, so I wouldn't be surprised if that has already occurred."

"Not everything that seems likely to happen has already happened, for instance, I find you incredibly hot, and yet I haven't gotten a chance to nail you!" _Demo would say, giving a smug look towards Elaiza, taking a swig of a water bottle.. which seems a little weird for some reason, as if the drink did not contain water._

 _Elaiza would continue to stir her tea, then take a sip calmly before speaking up._

"I smell alcohol coming from you, all the way from here."

"I CAN DRINK!"

 _Demo would glare at the smirking AI with an amount of anger. She hated her because she told the truth, now that she mentioned it, it did smell a lot like alcohol.. Which also made Unikun feel a bit disgusted by the smell. Not that alcohol bothered her, it was the fact she could smell it off her breath. She'd get up slowly, stretching slightly.. Noticing emerald green eyes from a corner quickly disappear. Strange._

"Alright, I'm off to bed. You girls behave and try not to be loud, Demo that means you, no "settling it in smash" with the AI in the living room."

"Hey, I can smash anywhere, I have a switch you know!" _Demo retorted._

"..I don't think that was the same thing.." _Kishuri would say, with a slight sigh as she grinned, waving to Uni as she got up and walked towards her room._

 _As Unikun went towards her room, she'd disappear around the corner that lead towards.. Artemis' room instead. She wasn't changing her mind. She walked right up to the door and entered the… empty room? Didn't he go to bed? What if-_

 _ **Chunk.**_

 _The sound of the door closing and locking made her turn around with some emergence, to see Hades, a friend of Artemis looking back at her._

"Wrong turn?" _He said, raising an eyebrow._

"Wrong turn? I entered a room and you locked it, and that's the first thing you come up with?"

"That doesn't matter, Kun. I've had it with you preying on innocent Artemis. He's such a good guy you know, always nice, says good morning to all his friends and what not. No one does that anymore, yet he does such basic things it reminds you that every little thing matters, but I'm not about to watch you.. just slowly turn him into a pervert." _He said, crossing his arms, slowly approaching her, where Kun would slowly back up right onto the bed, before falling back onto it._

"Look Hades, I'm not preying on him or anything. I actually like him, I'm not some slut or something like that. You don't see me doing this to Zero or HeVi or… Fucking Histoire, I am who I am to those I like, and Artemis is someone I actually like." _She's say, looking up at him, lowering an eyebrow._ "I think you're more jealous if anything."

 _As the distance between the two closed, a pure giggle would be heard from the room's bathroom, as the same Emerald Green eyes peered around the corner at Unikun, with a sultry smile. Phoena, would take a step out of the bathroom._

"Well then, you don't mind us putting that to the test, right? Do not get me wrong dear, I do care for Arty, he's such a sweet boy, but.. I want to test you a little more. You sound serious, and I can respect such a thing.. But.. I'd rather put you to the test physically.." _She'd say, smirking a little.. licking her lips._

 _Uni would look at the two, startled that two cornered her in the same room, as Hades tilted his head, as Pheona would go around towards Hades, gently grabbing his clothing, starting to strip him._ "I've told my husband here to help me with such a thing, and seemingly, he is very up for the idea. Now, this may come off as a shock, my Husband doing such a thing, but I am allowing this, if it has means of giving you a warning of what happens when you mistreat innocent Arty. I'm not a very gentle queen when it comes to the bedroom, as a warning.~"

 _As she talked, Hades' bare body would be shown, along with his member sticking upwards, gently pulsing as Kun stared at it, a bit shocked, before looking at the two._

"You know, I didn't sign up for this.. but I'm not about to walk out as if I don't care for him. I don't see how fucking me will make me scared anyways."

 _She'd gently approach his member, looking up at Hades as she gently gripped it, slowly stroking it. Hades grunted a little bit, as Pheona would walk around, watching the two with a smirk. Kun would continue to stroke, looking up at Hades before licking the shaft, noticing his face twitching a bit._ "Someone seems a bit shy.. For someone this hard, as if they were ready.~"

 _Pheona would chuckle, looking at Hades' erect member, before speaking up._ "Well then, I wasn't so sure if he'd be up for this. Hades can be a bit.. Insecure without some support and a bit of a push. So, that's why I am here! So do be a good girl to him.. Or I might become rather.. unpleasant."

 _Kun rolled her eyes as she'd lick and suck on the shaft, moving up the shaft towards the tip, licking at the tip's pre-cum that was oozing out gently, before taking the tip in, and sucking on it gently. Hades shuddered, grunting a bit more. Unikun was about to pull her head out to say some snarky comment, but before she could, Pheona would grab the back of her head and push her down his shaft, all the way to the base, her glasses getting messed up as they pressed against Hades' crotch, before she pulled back on his member, only for Pheona to push her back down his shaft, gripping Kun's hair and start pulling her back and forth on his member. Unikun would gently choke and gag on the surprise deep throat, putting her hands on his hips as her glasses became crooked from each push down the shaft, drool painting the shaft as she gurgled on it, wiggling gently as she tapped his hips, to no avail._

"Go on, suck on it very well. You better be pleasing for my husband, Unikun dear.~"  
 _Pheona smirked, pushing her head down the shaft rapidly, as Uni gurgled more, the member stretching her throat out gently as the member bulged her throat out as it entered her throat. Drool eventually got onto Uni's face as she kept being pushed down, Hades grunting more and more as he felt the tight throat wrap around his member, his testicles pulsing gently with the amount of semen inside, readying to push out._

"P-Pheona.. I-I'm getting close to-"  
"Good, now go ahead and have your fun.~"

 _Pheona would release Unikun's head, and just as Unikun managed to get her mouth to the tip, Hades' grabbed her head and pushed it down her throat, starting to thrust rapidly and roughly, panting and groaning as he did so, Unikun gurgling louder, sucking on the member a bit louder each time it was pushed down, before suddenly Hades pulled her head down to the base, and started to release a large amount of semen down her throat, Uni rapidly tapping his hips as she gurgle and gulped down what massive load was shot down into her belly, looking up at Hades as he groaned out loudly, gritting his teeth as he released without a care, before pulling Unikun off his member and shooting ropes across her face, getting her glasses with ropes of cum draping over the lens and onto her face, before he let her go, panting heavily.*_

 _Pheona chuckled, before laughing and giving a small applause. Pheona would walk behind Hades, hugging him as she smirked._ "Good boy..~ Ready for more? You can squeeze one more out, can't you?~"

 _Pheona said, laughing gently as Hades nodded, Kun laying back on the bed, panting as she took her cum covered glasses off, before looking over at the two. Before she could protest, Pheona grabbed her skirt and pulled it down with her panties, before pulling Unikun closer to Hades, as Hades gently grabbed her legs, raising them up. Pheona walked around to the side where her head was, as Pheona would casually sit down onto Uni's face, wiggling her rear into her face. Uni was distracted by this until she felt the lips of her pussy begin to spread for something large and hot, before it would slide right into her insides, the tip pressing against her womb entrance, she grit her teeth and moaned out loudly.. into Pheona's rear, which came out muffled. Pheona just sat there casually, smiling as she looked over at Hades, who had fully penetrated Uni, and begun pulling back, before starting to give powerful thrusts, gritting his teeth as each thrust was a passionate kiss his tip and her womb entrance shared._

"Gah..!~ Guh!~ Fuck..!~" _Only Hades could make was sounds, getting into these pleasuring feelings, panting gently as he continued to ram his member into her pussy, as his wife sat on her face, giving him an amused expression. Of course to Pheona, this was adorable. Hades, blushing red and such, trying to be so rough to someone he could be rough to. Pheona wasn't much of a Sub honestly, she had more fun being the dom. The thrusting sped up, Hades, gripping her thick legs tighter as his thrusts gotten rougher, panting out loudly, as his hips clapped against her rear, with his full balls smacking with him. Uni tried to push Pheona's off, but she was either just too heavy, or making her weigh down on her face. She couldn't yell either, as fabric and ass were muffling every noise she made.. even the ones that would be loud and ecstatic. Atleast no one would know how good it felt. She felt her hips shivering, shaking from pleasure as her climax began to approach, drooling infact as she gripped Pheona harder. This duo was absolutely punishing, she didn't get a break.. Infact, she didn't even get a break there as Hades groaned out loudly, slamming down against her pussy lips, before shooting a thick fertile amount into her womb, filling it with his seed as her pussy began to overflow as Hades released inside her fertility._

"Oh my..~ Someone looks excited to be able to do that, does it feel good?~" _Pheona would chuckle as she continued to sit on her, as Hades released fully inside Uni, before managing to pull out, grunting loudly as his member softened up, as hot cum oozed out of Unikun. Pheona sat up, to reveal her long passed out face, twitching and shaking gently. Hades looked over, a bit guilty._

"Was I a bit too..?"

"No, you got your point across. Lets leave her here, Arty can handle her. Did you have fun dear?~" _Pheona walked over to Hades, getting face to face before gently kissing him on the lips._ "I know I did, making her take you in is a task I wish to see others.. no, make other do. I might not have done much, but the only one pleasuring me is my husband. I'm a queen, not a harlot. Now, let us get some sleep, I'm sure you are quite tired love.~"

 _Hades sighed, kissing back as he grabbed his clothing and dressed himself accordingly before making his way with Pheona towards their room, leaving Unikun in Arty's room.. Which Arty would open the door, confused how he saw his friend and her wife exit, before gawking at the mess they left, his face turning red as he shut the door, and covered his face. Too much of a surprise, it seems. Oh well, she'd definitely make him happy if they cuddled tonight!_

 _ **/Well then that's all folks! I got a few more coming, so stay tuned for that, if you enjoyed my smut… Then.. Enjoy it? I dunno, I'm not asking for more likes, I mean this is porn, sorta weird to ask for likes or something like a youtuber when I wrote porn.. BUT, I hope you enjoyed, and enjoy more to come! Special Thanks to Unikun, Brad, and Vermi for letting me do this with their characters!/**_


	6. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Risa x Magilou!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A PaiPai x Magilou Fanfiction!**_

 **/Yeah I know, been a while, sorry about that, stress, college, work and all that jazz. Lemme just mark this down as depression as I told this so many times, how about we just move onto the incoming smut! Alrighty, lets get to reading!/**

 _Risa was having her usual day in her café. Greeting customers, talking to them, giving them their carefully brewed tea.. or coffee, for the occasional unikun. Today was just like any other. Of course she loved it and would not risk it for anything else, why would she? A café that did well on its own, with a customer base that always came in no matter the day? Of course. Until.. She came in. It was just near closing time, she was in the back cleaning some last minute dishes before she heard the door ringer go off. She took a minute before coming out to see the person behind a menu.. sitting on the table. It was odd, it was blocking the entire view of this person. Risa looked confused, but approached the table anyways, giving her usual smile and greeting._

"Hello Hello and welcome to the Paistry Café! What can I get for you today?"  
 _She looked forward with a warming smile, before seeing the menu drop, with a look of surprise, seeing a specific trickster mage with an unusual attire, with books.. as a skirt, with a plaid pattern on her shirt.. with the pattern ending at her chest, which would cover over her chest, colors differentiating between her pattern, and a hat with two tails on it.. Like she was some joker or.. Fool? Though the look on her face showed she was the opposite of fool atleast.. So joker._

"I dunno, can I get you? I don't see a price tag on you, so that must mean you're free to take home, riiight?" _She looked at Risa with a smug look as she leaned back into her chair, resting her chin on her finger as she looked at her. Risa only reacted with a jump and a large blush, clearly being a first that a customer hit on her the moment they just met each other._

"I-I.. Uhm.. G-Goodness you are straight forward, but.. C-Can I ask for your name atleast- I-I MEAN YOUR ORDER!" _Slip up. Clearly her mind was already slipping up from this girl's clear sly smooth talk._

"My name? Well that's simple! My name is Magigigika Mirdin Do Din Nolurun Dou!... Magilou for short!"

"Magigi… Ah.. Magilou-"  
"No not like that, Ma, like Ma there is this freeeaky god ugly cat outside! Or Maaa, I stepped on a nail because I.. I.. I dunno, I'll get back to you on that one. But yeah, you got the gist of my name, but Magilou works fine!" _She smiled, as she still sat in her chair, enjoying the waitress maid stumbling on how to produce the name correctly._

"O-Okay! Magilou! S-So what can I get for you?"

"Well either you think I wasn't joking when I said you were on my order! Oh.. Don't tell me you're taken! Oh come on, why are all the hot ones either taken, or not in my orientation!? I swear, its about all the same.." _She pouted, sighing as she leaned over the table, holding her head up with both of her hands, giving.. another sigh._

"I-I never said I am taken! A-And.. Uhm.. Y-You.. Ah.." _A blush pretty much filled her face, as Magilou looked up with another sly look, a finger raising up from her hand as she reached out to lift up her chin to her direction._

"Sooo.. Single hm? Today must be lucky day indeed!"  
"D-Do you come into random cafés to try this trick with all the maids and waitresses?!"

"Only the cute ones." _She said, winking._

 _Risa would fluster again, not knowing what else to do in this situation.. Well there wasn't anyone else in the café as it was about closing time now… so.._

"C-Can I take your order?" _She took her order. Going with what flows works.. uh.. right?_

"I'll take that as a win in my book. Green tea, some sugar inside it! I like my girls how I like me tea, sweet, hot, and.. well fast!" _She chuckled as she leaned back into her chair, as if she declared victory again. Before she could say anything else to continue her attack on Risa's heart, Risa would quickly bow and hurry back into the back, before hiding behind the door to the kitchen, sighing with relief. Her heart was pounding. She definitely never experienced this before, but.. It was much better than recently. A large change in usual work flow. She liked it, admittingly. She would grab a tray, and would walk over to where the tea was boiling, starting a kettle up to heat up the tea, sighing as she thought to herself about this.. random and wacky girl she literally just met.. Magilou.. She would take the tea once it finished onto the tray before turning around.. Face to face._

"I know I said hot and sweet, but I also said fast- " _That didn't really stop the fact Risa jumped really hard from how this girl just materialized into her kitchen, and began to nearly spill the tea cup in the direction of Magilou. Because she didn't want to get a customer dirty because of her, she instinctively blocked it and pulled the tray up the other way.. smacking it towards Risa. Of course, this also triggered the fact the tea spilled right onto her maid attire, especially around her chest area. Note that her maid uniform was white around the chest area, so namely her chest became a brownish transparency. You know, the normal occurrence. Yet it didn't hit Risa yet. She looked at Magilou with worry at first._

"A-Are you okay?! I-I nearly spilled tea onto you! Are you-"  
"I was actually going to ask about your cup size, but I guess your cup size is a T-Cup!"

"…? I'm sorry, but what are you.." _She looked down to notice the mess.. and the tea cup being on her chest, only to blush red and turn around, taking the tea cup off her chest and covering her chest.. which was exposing a black bra._

"..Oh come on, I know you are flustered and all, but you can take a moment to laugh at my play on words! T-Cup? Tea cup? Like come on, that was in the moment!.." _She sighed with a slight annoyance. She liked that joke too, not many just come along like that._

"W-What in the world are you back here for? You aren't allowed back here, only maids and waitresses can be back here!"

"I got bored because I wanted it quick! I thought you had a kettle ready and were just oh so wooed at my charming abilities!... Oh wait, You don't have a kettle ready, so that's why.. Hm, oh well, I can drink my tea like this I guess-"

"M-My top is soaked, I can't go out there!"

"No one is out there anyways. Look if it helps, you can take it off too."

"I-I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You can do it for me!"

 _Risa pouted as she stood turned around away from Magilou, and Magilou just shrugging with a smug look, before walking out of the kitchen. A minute later, the doors opened.. to Risa in her black Bra, blushing red as she walked over, to deliver the tea, with Magilou.. looking surprised._

"I will be honest, I did not think you'd actually do that, I mean, I joke a lot, so most of what I say isn't serious.. Buut I'm not complaining when it actually happens either!"

"Y-You got me to do this anyways.. W-Well it was out of a request you made! And I don't usually deny customers of.. reasonable.. requests.."

"..But I can also detect lies too! Atleast that better be a lie, I don't think a cute innocent girl like you would take their top off for some stinky old dude.. Soo.. That must mean someone likes me!" _She said, standing up and walking over to Risa, who would turn around, blushing quite a bit, only to feel hands grabbing her slightly moist bra, beginning to fondle her chest. This caught Risa off guard, but she only gripped her tray tighter in her hands._

"Oh? Not going to fight back, not even if I.. Do this?" _Even though both hands were messing with each D-Cup, she felt her bra loosen, eventually being pulled off, before gasping in a full blush, looking left to right, full embarrassment if someone was looking. Of course, it was empty besides the two, and Magilou was just giggling._

"H-How did you-"

"A magician never reveals her secrets!~ That's the magilou.. guarantee? I guess so, but you can just guess magic and I'll still keep groping you!" _Even as she said that, her fingers pushed into Risa's nipples, making her make noises she never made, feeling such alien stimulation to her body made her feel like lightning was sparking inside her breasts. It definitely felt good. Her breathing become heavier, eventually panting gently, even as Magilou continue to play with her chest, before one of the hands moved back and moved down to between her legs towards her fitting black panties and garter belt, which would rub right between her soft thighs, as Risa would begin to immediately tremble, squeaking in embarrassment, as Magilou would just chuckle, before clicking in disappointment._

"I never thought maids were this dirty, being so turned on from being touched! .. Is what I would say if I knew you were dirty, lets be honest, you never been touched like this before. You're just letting me go ahead as you just stand there and pant, in the middle of your own café! Don't worry, I don't think you're bad, I just think you're just a liiiittle bit dirty to like this.. Oh don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. Not sure why I would, this is my own fun, and I like it being mine. If I share it, then it doesn't stay special anymore, which bores me.. So I'd rather make this as much fun as I possibly can, isn't that right.. Risa?" 

_She never told her name before, yet she knew it.. Then again, she had her name on her dress so that's not a bit of a surprise, though the way she said it suggested she already knew it. She couldn't say anything about that anyways, she was too busy pressing her thighs together to try to stop the sudden rubbing going on with her crotch. If this kept up, she would lose the strength in her legs, but as if Magilou knew this, she would feel herself move forward onto the counter, a breast pushing against the glass of the counter top, as the other was being played with, she could only hold onto the counter as Magilou had her bent against the registry, as she was rubbing a very sensitive spot. It wouldn't be long before she felt her panties being peeled off, squeaking as she closed her thighs, only just tempting Magilou even more, as her pussy juices drooled down her legs even more, just showing how turned on she was at this point. Risa would just begin to turn her head before she felt something warm and wet press against her pussy lips, yelping a bit as she felt the hand on her breasts retract, feeling both grabbing and spreading her thighs and butt apart before she felt Magilou's tongue enter her pussy, causing Risa to instantly moan out, her legs shuddering non-stop, unable to stop this sudden feeling, panting even heavier as she felt her tongue enter deeper inside, her spreading her walls outwards as Magilou's tongue explored Risa's insides for all she wanted, Risa grabbing the counter top tightly as she shook, unable to take this pleasure. It wasn't long before Risa's body started to arc, panting and moaning out louder, before feeling her tongue come out, and two fingers entering her, starting to thrust deep inside her aggressively making Risa arc over more, moaning out louder and louder before shuddering as an amount of juices started to squirt out of her pussy lips and onto the floor and Magilou's hand, she couldn't help but open her legs even more due to the stimulation, even holding herself up on her toes, before Magilou finally stopped fingering her, letting Risa ride out the rest of her orgasm before she laid down onto the counter, tearing up slightly from the best orgasm she ever had. Risa laid there for a few minutes, panting and heaving before slowly lifting herself up, and looking backwards. Magilou was sitting in her chair, smirking to herself as she looked over the view of the messy maid waitress, before Risa finally got it into herself to move, nearly falling over from the shaky feeling in her legs, before turning back to Magilou, panting gently._

"..A-Ah.. U-Uhm.."

"I know what you are thinking, is this a one time thing? Well Well Well now, don't think Magilou ups and leaves you so simply and easily! That's not a good Magilou! Although I might do that to.. someone I don't like, buuut I think you owe me a tea, Risa!" _She says, standing up and smirking, and giving a finger gun along with a wink._

"W-Will I be seeing you-"

"Tomorrow, Around the same time? Of course you will, I might be earlier anyways, because I actually like you, and this place! I might make this place my regular!... If your tea is actually good, I haven't had a sip yet, I'll just put the tab on you for spilling it!" _She knew that's not how it worked, but that was Magilou for you._

"T-Thank you.. M-Magilou..!" _She said, smiling and nodding, before bowing down, her breasts swinging freely due to that motion._

"No thanks needed, say, maybe keep up the good service I might even let you have your turn- Oh what am I saying, Of course you will have your turn, but know Magigigika Mirdin Do Din Nolurun Dou is not easy, not saying you won't have an easy time!" _She knew Risa was someone she grew onto already. Even if she didn't have a turn, she knew.. She would have many in the future. But for now.. Risa had to get dressed. She was still naked, but tired out. She could barely walk.. But atleast she had someone to help her home anyways._

 **/And that's a wrap! That's a Commission for a friend of mine named Pai Pai, who had Magilou steal her heart.. probably literally, along with Belfast. I hope you enjoyed this Pai, and I hope everyone else enjoyed this Fanfic! Have a beautiful one kings and queens!/**


	7. Joke Chapter in Weblog! Elaiza x Demo

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **An RPG x Demo fanfiction!**_

 **/ITS ME! Yeah two in a row, I'm knocking these out so I can get them done because of how.. overdue they are.. Anyways, here it is! Elaiza and Demo!/**

 _Bored. Very bored. Demo was laying on her bed, in her "lazy attire" which was just a T-shirt and PJ pants. Demo wanted to play on her switch.. But sadly she can't, when it was out of battery. Not only that, the ONLY charger in this forsaken cabin room she got was across the room. Sure she could play on the charger if she liked laying on the cold ground in an awkward position just to play smash.. Well, not liked it mattered. She wasted most of it last night playing and forgot to charge it because she.. fell asleep while playing. Not her fault, she was a bit energetic yesterday, with everyone in Weblog in the same room doing their typical thing.. Which of course translates to "a multitude of people to mess with."_

 _She sat up and plugged her console in to charge as she stretched, before walking over to her door, grabbing the handle, and yawning as she opened it up, and walked ou-_

 **Boing!**

 _…Walked out.. chest to chest with Elaiza, the hot-n-cute AI girl she met yesterday. Elaiza's hands seemed to be held up in a pose suggesting she was about to knock, but did not expect the chances of Demo just straight up walking out as she was about to knock. The two stared into each other's eyes with mild surprise.. with both of their breasts pressing into each other._

"… Mine's bigger." _Demo said promptly, and a bit challenging._

"..Good morning to you too, I was wondering what was keeping you inside so long, I came to check on you but I'm surprised the timing of your departure from your room.." _The thing was neither of them were backing up from this.. closure. Demo was taken aback from this, if it was any of the guys, they'd either A: Politely back up, B: Jump back in surprise, C: Stare. Well if it was any of the girls, they'd most likely back up, but she didn't expect someone to just stand there acting like it wasn't bothering them-_

"Actually, I believe my bust size out classes your bust size." _It was true, She just gave a smile.. with a slight hint of a smug as she looked down, Elaiza's chest was sorta overflowing from Demo's bust, making Demo immediately take a step back into her door way. What a backfire._

"Oookay, I didn't expect that reaction.. Man you sure are something…"

"Elaiza, I believe you are Demo, correct?"

"Yeah, I am.. Hey, why were you coming to me anyways?"

"Oh, well simply due to the fact your presence was actually absent, so I was asked to go awaken you on the grounds you were staying up late last night raging how someone.. "deflected the Ice Climber Meta.." or whatever that means.." _Well she was a bit loud.. And.. Uni's room is besides her, sooo that is understandable that she'd tattle about her noisy antics.. Of course, she wasn't exactly happy about that._

"Hey, I work hard on perfecting that, I won't take any Losses easily, not on my arena!"

"So you will take losses on cup sizes instead?" _Crit._

"...Okay fine you got me there, but I'm out because my switch is charging. So I figured I might as well go bug someone, I might just bug you for that little remark! You may be smart, but you are hot enough to bug!" _She said, looking back at Elaiza with her signature smirk, her look shot at Elaiza with thousands of suggestions._

"…Excuse me if I am wrong, but you have a Dock, correct? Wouldn't it charge on there?"

"… I… Well.. Shit, I forgot about that!" _In truth she forgot all about the dock. She was just too lazy to set it up last night, and it was dead quiet so.. Yeah, she wasn't about to risk waking people up with thumping and the noise of walking around her room to plug in her devices._

"Do not worry, you are human, and everyone is susceptible to be able to forget about anything, even the simplest things! Not saying I would, as I am an AI of course, so forgetting such things would be impossible on the grounds of how simple they are."

"You downplay that so much it actually hurts.." _She sighed, leaning against her doorway, finding herself a bit put down, before she felt the hand of Elaiza on her shoulder._

"Don't feel bad, every thing is a learning experience for everything, you cannot learn if it never happened!" _Demo looked back a bit perplexed, before her face lit up, and hugged Elaiza right into her arms, sighing as.. both of their breasts were pressing again, right back a square one of their meeting._

"You know, I think you and I will be good friends! For a moment I thought you had a superiority complex-"

"Oh! Heavens no, I do not wish to put down others as if I am better, while I may be an AI Yes, that would be unfair against a human being! Its as if putting a floppy disc against a SD card! Absolutely unfair, or a Calculator and someone's fingers on a very complex situation, its obviously unfair! Besides.. I was actually hoping to make friends.. I am new here, and as it happens, I do not know anyone. I was hoping to become closer to you if I came to retrieve you from your room!" _She purely spoke fair and truthful words. She really wanted to point out that she didn't want to seem better or anything. Even if she could, or is, she didn't want to be on such a high pedestal it seemed. Elaiza gave a smile as she hugged Demo back, before the two released, and Elaiza came up with an idea._

"You said your switch was uncharged and your system was not set up? Actually, I can help with that!"  
"How?" _She could..?_

"Simple! Let us enter your room first, and I will show you, if it is okay with that!" _Demo was a bit skeptical, but she allowed Elaiza into her room, as Elaiza went towards Demo's switch immediately, before holding it up, and what seemed like the port where the charger went.. dissolved..?!_

".. Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Do not worry, your switch is charged!" _She turned around, holding up an lit up switch, where the charger port.. was fully intact, as if nothing even happened.. Infact it looked a bit brand new._

"..Hey.. Uh.. How did you-"

"Nanobots, girl. In the words of someone I heard on the internet that is. But internet memes aside, what happened was I had my nanobots reconstruct your entire charger port from the molecular level and harbored energy from the socket back where the charger port was, and reconstructed it with the required energy!" _She said that all with a smile, but Demo was a bit shocked. She could do what now? Reconstruct stuff from.. Molecules? So she just remade the energy port inside her console?_

".. Okay that's cool. I never knew you were able to even do that!" _She said with a sparkling enthusiasm, as she took her switch and looked at it in awe. Now she could play smash, she turned around and looked as Elaiza, and gave her another hug. Elaiza giggled and hugged back._

"I see you enjoy hugs. I am starting to as well, such affection is quite warming!" _Elaiza said with a smile, finding herself to be liked by someone really made her happy._

"You know, you're a really big help.. Buut.. I mean I haven't been doing much, and it wouldn't be me if I tried this out, I mean, it's a question because you are an AI, so of course I am going to try this."

"..I'm sorry, try what?" _She was confused. She spoke as if her next actions were obvious._

"THIS!"

 _Demo then tackled Elaiza back onto her bed, her arms snaking around before grabbing her breasts and starting to fondle them. And things were so close to getting wholesome.. Then again, Demo isn't one to spend much time on the wholesome side of things, she was more into action, laughs, and.. well anything funny or worthy of her time. So naturally it had to be ruined sometime, but she had NO REGRETS. Her hands were sinking into Elaiza's large bust, groping and jiggling her chest non-stop, Elaiza was definitely caught off guard, she knew about looking seductive and all that, but she was never actually grabbed like this! She would just blush and wrestle with Demo, trying to pull her arms off. Sadly, her big brains wasn't much of a match for Demo's Big muscles. Demo was hard to pull off, she was just laughing as they rolled around on the bed, before Elaiza raised her legs up and kicked Demo upwards, as she spun around in the air and managed to land riiight.. into Elaiza's large bust. Demo looked up at Elaiza, who was blushing red at that point, blushing right back._

"..You know, I'll let eeeeverything you did to me this morning go since I got a major win off you, I told you I don't take losses easily!" _Well she wasn't wrong there. The two just stared at each other. Elaiza spoke up first with a pout._

"I-I guess that is deserved.. I-I will let just that slide.." _She said with a large blush, as Demo just smirked and sat up, as Elaiza was laying down in her bed, still struck with awe by what happened._

"Hey, maybe next time you could do that to me! I mean, I'm certainly not-"

"I'll pass.. Besides, if you taught me anything, its doing it when one does not expect it. Like so!"

 _And Demo turned out of curiosity only to be tackled off the bed and onto the ground, where Demo's chest was being groped and grabbed at, Demo trying to wiggle out of her grasp, was at an disadvantage where she felt her own chest being grabbed at, she looked up to see a full smug look on Elaiza's face, who would be looking down at Demo before winking at her. Demo, after struggling for a bit managed to pull out of her grasp, rolling across the room, and sighing as she looked at Elaiza, and chuckling._

"You know, I really do like you, maybe at some point I will get a chance to show you more than just the classic groping attack!"

"It concerns me that you call this a classic attack, have you done this to other people..?"

"Totally. I do this to Uni allll the time. Most of the time she doesn't mind it, I try it on Blu a lot too, yet she doesn't put up much of a fight.. well she doesn't fight back much, she's such a gentle mother type, and as large as her milk tanks are, she isn't much of a dragon protecting her gold anyways.. Not that I care! I think your size outsizes her… Wait, do those things have milk?"

"..Thats on a need-to-know basis, and I don't think I should let you onto that basis for.. well, obvious reasons. I don't want to have a surprise milking attempt." _Because Demo would try it._

"Well you're definitely a smart AI if you thought about that.. I'll give you that one! Anyways, I was thinking about playing smash, but how about we go ahead and go out there and chat, maybe eat? Do you eat?"

"Need-to-know basis-"

"YOU CAN'T USE THAT FOR EVERYTHING! … Do you even know if you can-"

"Lets get out there Demo!" _She said, interrupting her as she stood up and grasped Demo's hand and started to pull her out the door, Demo complaining as she was just being dragged by Elaiza, who closed her door for her. An interesting duo, who would have an interesting friendship for sure._

 **/AND that's a WRAP! Well of course its not, there are two versions, a friend wanted the NSFW and SFW separated, so count this as the Canon, the next chapter will have the NSFW version so if you don't want it, skip it! Thanks for watching, more to come and so and so and so, so bai bai!/**


	8. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! ElaizaxDemo Pt5

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **An RPG x Demo fanfiction!**_

 **/ITS ME! Yeah two in a row, I'm knocking these out so I can get them done because of how.. overdue they are.. Anyways, here it is! Elaiza and Demo!/**

 _Bored. Very bored. Demo was laying on her bed, in her "lazy attire" which was just a T-shirt and PJ pants. Demo wanted to play on her switch.. But sadly she can't, when it was out of battery. Not only that, the ONLY charger in this forsaken cabin room she got was across the room. Sure she could play on the charger if she liked laying on the cold ground in an awkward position just to play smash.. Well, not liked it mattered. She wasted most of it last night playing and forgot to charge it because she.. fell asleep while playing. Not her fault, she was a bit energetic yesterday, with everyone in Weblog in the same room doing their typical thing.. Which of course translates to "a multitude of people to mess with."_

 _She sat up and plugged her console in to charge as she stretched, before walking over to her door, grabbing the handle, and yawning as she opened it up, and walked ou-_

 **Boing!**

 _…Walked out.. chest to chest with Elaiza, the hot-n-cute AI girl she met yesterday. Elaiza's hands seemed to be held up in a pose suggesting she was about to knock, but did not expect the chances of Demo just straight up walking out as she was about to knock. The two stared into each other's eyes with mild surprise.. with both of their breasts pressing into each other._

"… Mine's bigger." _Demo said promptly, and a bit challenging._

"..Good morning to you too, I was wondering what was keeping you inside so long, I came to check on you but I'm surprised the timing of your departure from your room.." _The thing was neither of them were backing up from this.. closure. Demo was taken aback from this, if it was any of the guys, they'd either A: Politely back up, B: Jump back in surprise, C: Stare. Well if it was any of the girls, they'd most likely back up, but she didn't expect someone to just stand there acting like it wasn't bothering them-_

"Actually, I believe my bust size out classes your bust size." _It was true, She just gave a smile.. with a slight hint of a smug as she looked down, Elaiza's chest was sorta overflowing from Demo's bust, making Demo immediately take a step back into her door way. What a backfire._

"Oookay, I didn't expect that reaction.. Man you sure are something…"

"Elaiza, I believe you are Demo, correct?"

"Yeah, I am.. Hey, why were you coming to me anyways?"

"Oh, well simply due to the fact your presence was actually absent, so I was asked to go awaken you on the grounds you were staying up late last night raging how someone.. "deflected the Ice Climber Meta.." or whatever that means.." _Well she was a bit loud.. And.. Uni's room is besides her, sooo that is understandable that she'd tattle about her noisy antics.. Of course, she wasn't exactly happy about that._

"Hey, I work hard on perfecting that, I won't take any Losses easily, not on my arena!"

"So you will take losses on cup sizes instead?" _Crit._

"...Okay fine you got me there, but I'm out because my switch is charging. So I figured I might as well go bug someone, I might just bug you for that little remark! You may be smart, but you are hot enough to bug!" _She said, looking back at Elaiza with her signature smirk, her look shot at Elaiza with thousands of suggestions._

"…Excuse me if I am wrong, but you have a Dock, correct? Wouldn't it charge on there?"

"… I… Well.. Shit, I forgot about that!" _In truth she forgot all about the dock. She was just too lazy to set it up last night, and it was dead quiet so.. Yeah, she wasn't about to risk waking people up with thumping and the noise of walking around her room to plug in her devices._

"Do not worry, you are human, and everyone is susceptible to be able to forget about anything, even the simplest things! Not saying I would, as I am an AI of course, so forgetting such things would be impossible on the grounds of how simple they are."

"You downplay that so much it actually hurts.." _She sighed, leaning against her doorway, finding herself a bit put down, before she felt the hand of Elaiza on her shoulder._

"Don't feel bad, every thing is a learning experience for everything, you cannot learn if it never happened!" _Demo looked back a bit perplexed, before her face lit up, and hugged Elaiza right into her arms, sighing as.. both of their breasts were pressing again, right back a square one of their meeting._

"You know, I think you and I will be good friends! For a moment I thought you had a superiority complex-"

"Oh! Heavens no, I do not wish to put down others as if I am better, while I may be an AI Yes, that would be unfair against a human being! Its as if putting a floppy disc against a SD card! Absolutely unfair, or a Calculator and someone's fingers on a very complex situation, its obviously unfair! Besides.. I was actually hoping to make friends.. I am new here, and as it happens, I do not know anyone. I was hoping to become closer to you if I came to retrieve you from your room!" _She purely spoke fair and truthful words. She really wanted to point out that she didn't want to seem better or anything. Even if she could, or is, she didn't want to be on such a high pedestal it seemed. Elaiza gave a smile as she hugged Demo back, before the two released, and Elaiza came up with an idea._

"You said your switch was uncharged and your system was not set up? Actually, I can help with that!"  
"How?" _She could..?_

"Simple! Let us enter your room first, and I will show you, if it is okay with that!" _Demo was a bit skeptical, but she allowed Elaiza into her room, as Elaiza went towards Demo's switch immediately, before holding it up, and what seemed like the port where the charger went.. dissolved..?!_

".. Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Do not worry, your switch is charged!" _She turned around, holding up an lit up switch, where the charger port.. was fully intact, as if nothing even happened.. Infact it looked a bit brand new._

"..Hey.. Uh.. How did you-"

"Nanobots, girl. In the words of someone I heard on the internet that is. But internet memes aside, what happened was I had my nanobots reconstruct your entire charger port from the molecular level and harbored energy from the socket back where the charger port was, and reconstructed it with the required energy!" _She said that all with a smile, but Demo was a bit shocked. She could do what now? Reconstruct stuff from.. Molecules? So she just remade the energy port inside her console?_

".. Okay that's cool. I never knew you were able to even do that!" _She said with a sparkling enthusiasm, as she took her switch and looked at it in awe. Now she could play smash, she turned around and looked as Elaiza, and gave her another hug. Elaiza giggled and hugged back._

"I see you enjoy hugs. I am starting to as well, such affection is quite warming!" _Elaiza said with a smile, finding herself to be liked by someone really made her happy._

"You know, you're a really big help.. Buut.. I mean I haven't been doing much, and it wouldn't be me if I tried this out, I mean, it's a question because you are an AI, so of course I am going to try this."

"..I'm sorry, try what?" _She was confused. She spoke as if her next actions were obvious._

"THIS!"

 _Demo then tackled Elaiza back onto her bed, her arms snaking around before grabbing her breasts and starting to fondle them. And things were so close to getting wholesome.. Then again, Demo isn't one to spend much time on the wholesome side of things, she was more into action, laughs, and.. well anything funny or worthy of her time. So naturally it had to be ruined sometime, but she had NO REGRETS. Her hands were sinking into Elaiza's large bust, groping and jiggling her chest non-stop, Elaiza was definitely caught off guard, she knew about looking seductive and all that, but she was never actually grabbed like this! She would just blush and wrestle with Demo, trying to pull her arms off. Sadly, her big brains wasn't much of a match for Demo's Big muscles. Demo was hard to pull off, she was just laughing as they rolled around on the bed, before Elaiza raised her legs up and kicked Demo upwards, as she spun around in the air and managed to land riiight.. into Elaiza's large bust. Demo looked up at Elaiza, who was blushing red at that point, blushing right back._

"..You know, I'll let eeeeverything you did to me this morning go since I got a major win off you, I told you I don't take losses easily!" _Well she wasn't wrong there. The two just stared at each other. Elaiza spoke up first with a pout._

"I-I guess that is deserved.. I-I will let just that slide.." _She said with a large blush, as Demo just smirked and sat up, as Elaiza was laying down in her bed, still struck with awe by what happened._

"Hey, maybe next time you could do that to me! I mean, I'm certainly not-"

"I'll pass.. Besides, if you taught me anything, its doing it when one does not expect it. Like so!"

 _And Demo turned out of curiosity only to be tackled off the bed and onto the ground, where Demo's chest was being groped and grabbed at, Demo trying to wiggle out of her grasp, was at an disadvantage where she felt her own chest being grabbed at, she looked up to see a full smug look on Elaiza's face, who would be looking down at Demo before winking at her. Demo, after struggling for a bit managed to pull out of her grasp, rolling across the room, and sighing as she looked at Elaiza, and chuckling._

"You know, I really do like you, maybe at some point I will get a chance to show you more than just the classic groping attack! And you know what, I'm feeling like doing some extra damage.. You know, you've pushed me this far, so you know what, I'm going to go the whole mile!"

 _Demo stood up as Elaiza looked up at Demo all confused, before tackling Elaiza back, her hands this time sliding up her shirt and beginning to grope her, right under her shirt, her hands pushing into the soft silk that was her bra and the soft flesh that was Elaiza's breast, Elaiza was caught off guard, before she could do anything, Demo lifted her arms up to pull Elaiza's shirt right off and exposing her bra, Demo was definitely used to this, because her onslaught did not stop as she moved her hands behind Elaiza's back and began to undo her bra, while Elaiza finally retorted against this sudden attack._

"W-What in the world are you doing?! Hey, don't you dare underestimate me!"

 _At that point her bra fell off loose, as her large milky breasts swayed free, Elaiza managing to pull her shirt off her face as she looked at Demo, who was standing on the other side of her room with a smirk._

"You know, you look nice without a bra, maybe you should adopt that." _For some reason, it felt a bit windy._

"I could say the same thing, you look better without anything on." _Elaiza crossed her arms with a major smirk, as Demo raised an eyebrow. What in the world was she on about? She could not have done anything in the time frame of what they were doing, has she gone coo-coo or-… Her eyes trailed down as her eyes shot open and instinctively covered herself. She was completely and utterly naked, as if some ninja managed to take her clothing off without realizing, She looked over at Elaiza, who had Demo's clothes materializing in her hands._

"Its funny how you think I wouldn't know how to removed these as easily, after all I should know your clothing design like the back of my hand as if I made it, I am an AI after all!" _Its like she was saying she modeled her clothes or something. Demo would grunt with annoyance as she just got one upped. So, she did what anyone would do. She marched over to Elaiza, who was raising an eyebrow, before she felt Demo's hand sink right into her breast, as Demo would start to grope her breast a bit dominantly, as she moved her mouth onto the other breast's nipple, starting to suckle on it a bit aggressively, where Elaiza would shudder a bit and cover her mouth as she nearly let out a moan, she wasn't really expecting a move like that actually.. Well she didn't know what to expect at all after that, she just simply retaliated with finesse, but Demo here was doing the hard work and stimulating Elaiza through her breasts, As Elaiza tried to weakly push Demo's hand off, she only found herself gripping onto the wrist as she felt the teeth ever so gently roll her nipple around, as the tongue flicked the nipple around as if Demo had experience doing this. For crying out loud, Demo was an old girl who drank so often, of course she would have known how to do this. Elaiza managed to finally will herself to pull Demo's hand off her chest, and instead of moving back, she moved her mouth to the free breast and start suckling on that one instead, where her free hand moved down to between Elaiza's legs, pressing her fingers in a sensitive place, where Elaiza clenched up, feeling something so new and unique, her eye twitched a bit, unable to even recognize this feeling before. She was an AI, she never touched herself like this before._

 _Demo's fingers pushed into Elaiza's panties, which were wet from the amount of oral stimulation her breasts were receiving, and the fact that she was being prodded down there did not help. Elaiza would moan out gently, twitching softly in place as Demo began to rub more and more, as Elaiza started to speak up, her eyes lighting up from the usual light green hue to a brighter hue, as Demo's fingers slowly pushed inside her, rubbing only the entrance as Elaiza's panting increased. Demo started to pull her mouth off Elaiza's breast, and was going to speak up, but at that time Elaiza twitched and shuddered.. and sent a current through Demo's hand, shocking her as Elaiza had her first orgasm, which only lasted several seconds. Once it finished, Elaiza slowly slide down, panting heavily, before her eye brightness returned to its normal color, looking down at the shocked Demo, who was a tad paralyzed from the shock. Karma bit her hard, but atleast it made her stop. Elaiza just sat that looking at Demo, before chuckling._

"Haa.. Haa.. Well.. I won't lie, you caught me off guard there Demo.. Not going to say I didn't enjoy it, just know that karma is always watching you around the corner.. And since you are still, I'll just get your clothing on, and we can go downstairs. You owe me that after.. that surprising action you just took." _Elaiz_ a would smirk as she reached over and started to putting her clothing on, as nanobots began to rematerialize Demo's clothes back onto her body normally, she wasn't really able to resist it, but once Elaiza was finished, she only simply reached down for Demo's arm and began to pull her along and out of her room, humming.

"You owe this to me Demo, don't act like smash can save you here, not after such smashing you did to me!" _She said, giggling as Demo was dragged out of her room. Yeah, they would be very nice friends, and have a healthy relationship.. especially.. after that.._

 **/AND that's a WRAP WRAP! Double wrap! This is the NSFW version, so I hoped you liked the twist! Yes, it's a bit lewd and different, but I couldn't determine who was the definite top. They both emit top energies, so I'd say it's an up-hill battle for it. I hope you enjoyed, next one coming right atcha! Laters!/  
**


	9. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Emi x Jack!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **An Erik x Histoire Fanfiction**_

 **/ITS ME! Well its another one, friend had this one due as it turns out soooo I am writing this one in for them! They didn't know who to request, so they chose an OC of mine! Glad to pull this one out for them, because this time, don't worry, its straight smut. Hope you enjoy Emi and Jack!/**

 _Sauna's are the best way to relax, and nothing else can change Emi's mind about that. The messy haired girl was so excited when she heard a sauna was in the Weblog cabin, waiting for someone to just simply fire it up and steam it up. She was hoping to spend it with a friend of her's, who was like a little sister to her, yet sadly she was busy doing something else at the moment, which was probably just torturing Uni. She didn't mind either way, nothing was going to stop her from using it. She entered the Sauna's changing room, quickly changing out of her clothing. She brought herself a spare set of clothing in case as well. Of course she would wear her wooly sweater.. if she wasn't going to be sweating up a storm. She brought herself an assortment of clothing, a skirt, and a white shirt. It was inside out so she didn't really care about it, as long as it was white, she didn't care! She was waaay too excited to spend even a measly 3 minutes turning it inside out, even if it was a very short 3 minutes. In that time, she managed to take all of her clothing off and wrapped a white towel around herself before she began to approach the door to the sauna. It seemed to already steamy! Someone has set this up for her, how kind of them! She hummed happily as she grabbed the door knob to the sauna and opened it, as a puff of steam entered the changing room as she stepped in, her mask still on of course. She doesn't really like taking off her mask. Though how she has so many masks with so many different expressions? Its her secret. She sat down in the sauna and sighed as she leaned back, before opening her eyes, and nearly getting an heart attack, as just across from her was someone else, a well-toned and built man leaning forward with a smirk, looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something or even notice him._

"Rise and shine beautiful, I see you are finally awake!.. From.. Whatever you were doing. Were you sleep walking in here or were you just that happy to-"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FOR?!" _She said, covering herself instinctively, she was not one to yell, but she was absolutely startled to the fact she didn't even decide to think someone else was using it!_

"Dear, I heard there was a sauna, and decided to sweat it out in here until you woke me up by releasing the steam in here.. Eh, not like that's a bad thing, I was never one to pass on beautiful women with.. large knockers.. Christ this cabin is full of them too, I even saw a robot with them too!" _There was no robots. The closest thing was an AI.._

"T-That's Elaiza, she is an AI.."

"Is there an difference? Robots run on AI's too.. Though I guess calling her a robot is incorrect, Android? Ah whatever, that's not my point. My point is, how a cute girl like you just wandered into a used Sauna without knocking.."

"I-I was just so excited, I was just really excited to go into a sauna, I-I didn't know anyone was in here!"

"The steam didn't say anything..?" _He gave her a bit of a curious look, he did have a point._

"I-I thought someone set it up for me!"

"Sorry dear, I only set this up for me, thooough you are welcome to share with me! I mean, I don't care. Its not like 4 people or 5.. 5 is a party, 4 is enough for my taste. At 5, I'll start smelling BO. I leave when I smell BO. I don't care if it's girl BO, BO is BO." _An excellent point. He sat back, and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, Emi still instinctively making sure her towel is held up. She's a bit red from the idea of being practically naked in a room with a man who was.. also practically naked. He didn't seem bothered by it at all actually. As if her presence didn't mean much. She just kept an eye on him, curious, until she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Eyes trailed down his body towards his crotch, his towel actually soaked up a bit, weighing downward his legs and even lightly outlining some.. "specifics". Her eyes shot up, blushing a bit as she calmed herself down a bit. She was only caught off guard is all._

 _The silence between the two lingered. Emi wasn't really one to start off conversations.. Well, she didn't talk much. Maybe she should try speaking up now..?_

"..U-Uhm.. So.. What's your name?" _She asked, a small attempt at conversation._

"The name is Jack, Jack Jaystar. Your next line is, "Like JoJo?!", to you."

"Like JoJo?" _Gasp!_ "H-How did you-"

"No its not like that, and I did that because it was perfect timing, and its literally the first thing I get asked. Apparently the star in my name means something completely different according to my mom, but lets be honest, I'm always going to be seen as a character like that, right?"

"Well.. I didn't say-"

"I know. I don't blame you if you did, but hey, its what people think. Not like its mean or.. Well annoying really. Just getting old. I'm no man with a plan, just a guy living out his life with happiness. I don't need any big shot job, all I need is to keep my friends close, my family closer, and my fists.. well into the faces of whoever ordered them up."

"Don't you have.. love interests?"

"Mm.. Yes and no. I mean, I'm not one to turn down a smoking hot looking girl, but I'm not going to just put a ring on it the moment I see it. Men of culture look for girls who.. You know, can be seen loving their entire life? I mean there's no other answer to that. I'll appreciate any hot girl I see, you for example, but I'm not going to just jump on you like some white knight.. Takes a lot more than that. But if you are Vert, different story." _He chuckled as he thought about the girl, smiling a bit as Emi blushed. He acted like the compliment was very casual.._

"I understand what you mean, but honestly I just want to.. Have a normal life. Crim, a friend of mine, is like this little sister to me. She's a ferocious girl, but that's what I love about her. I really wished she was my little sister some times.."

"Hey, keep your family close. You have no clue when they might.. leave you.. Ah.. Whats your name?"

"..Emi, uhm.. Did I hit a..?"

"Ah its nothing to worry about, lets not spoil the mood."

 _He kept silent after that, continuing to lean back. Emi felt something was off, felt a bit like it was her fault, even if it was just an utter coincidence. She would find herself lifting herself off her seat and moving towards him a bit closer, blushing a bit as well._

"..I'm sorry if I said something you didn't want to hear.."

 _He lifted his head up, and looking to his side, seeing her moved closer, and smiling and laughing._

"Ah don't worry about it, its definitely not your fault, just memories. Hey, funny how that is. I have a friend who says anything can be solved with a gun, but.. ah.. You can't exactly shoot memories.. Or, well punch them in my case. Not your fault Emi! Hey, if it helps, I can change the subject to something completely different if that helps!"

"Really? Well.. If that's helps, then go ahead!"

"So, whats your cup size?" _Bang. Well he wasn't wrong, but hot damn that was an 180. She caught herself off guard again, blushing as she firmly pressed into her towel, which was a bit moist, looking down she could see it was a bit see through, even showing some of her skin, where she would blush and look away.. not covering places._

"I-It's a D cup.. U-Uh.. Why do you ask..?"

"Because, I like big tits. Who doesn't?"

".. A-Ah.. I see… Uhm.. So you like mine..?"  
"I don't see why not. They are big, right? I'd grab them, but not without permission. I'm not looking for a rape charge.." _He said with a small laugh, smirking as he shook his head, as if finding it funny how that was even something to be worried about without such intentions._

"W-Well.. I mean.. I wouldn't be against it.. and I'm not one against sudden gropings.."

".. So Emi.. Wild guess, but you are submissive?" _This made her squeak and look away, hugging her towel, before feeling his large strong grip grabbing onto her chest, his fingers easily pushing into her soft breasts, making her moan into her mask, shuddering gently._

"N-No.. W-What m-makes you.. nh.. S-Say that?" _As if the sounds didn't make it anymore obvious.._

"Simply because you practically just offered yourself to me.. And I'll be honest, I'd never turn down a good groping!.. Unless you have more inside that naughty head of yours.." _He said a bit more gently, smirking even as she was gently pulled a little closer, her chest being fondled with the towel still on, before his hand grabbed the towel and pulled it downward, before his grip grabbed her bare breasts, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh, making her blush even more, quieting her down to only moans and panting behind her mask as this person she just met was grabbing and playing with her breasts inside the sauna. She didn't know if it was the steam getting to the point to start sucking the life out of her, or it was the submissive nature, or her being way too turned on, but she leaned all the way back onto his lap as he was playing with her breasts. Her cheek pressed right against his crotch, she could feel the faint thickness behind the towel.. Which was starting to harden. At that point, she could feel the faintness begin to feel much more closer._

"Oh.. I see someone is wanting something. In the sauna too? Well.. I mean, I'm not one to turn down sex to someone so cute too.. Sure, why not. Not like someone coming in is going to stop me, but I will tell if someone is coming this time. I am awake, after all."

 _Saying those words, he began to take his towel off, draping it over Emi's face for a joke, making her sit up and pull the towel off, looking back to see a.. large erection as Jack sat back in the seat, looking at Emi with a smirk, and even winking at her. Emi found herself blushing as she leaned down to look at it closer, gently grasping it, and slowly stroking it, as she looked up at Jack, her blush very obvious.. and.. her mask showing a more suggestive expression..?_

"..Did you change your mask, or was it always like that?"

"Its best to not just ask.. A-And don't bother taking it off! I don't take my mask off, that's the only rule.. and if you see it off, you look away.."

"A simple rule, so I gotcha!"

 _He put up a thumbs up as she would slowly jerk his thick member infront of her face, her eyes trained on his member as she slowly sped up speed, looking back at Jack then his large partner, gently rubbing her cheek against the base as she sped up, stroking faster around the tip as he other hand reached under and started to bounce his balls gently, gently feeling the heavy tanks as she looked at him with a bit of excitement. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this. She was, it wasn't much, but she was very much enjoying this. So much, infact, her hair piece ontop of her hair had a strand pop up into the shape of a heart. Jack didn't even bother questioning it, only resting his head backwards to groan, as pre drooled out the tip, gently throbbing in her grasp. The longer this went on, the faster Emi got, stroking around the tip and playing with his balls. She wasn't even one to take the opportunity to get this close to one, but she was enjoying every second of it. A bit longer, and Jack stared to grunt, gritting his teeth as he looked down, breathing heavily as his lower half moved a bit, as if he was thrusting gently._

"Hey.. I'm about to nut, so if you want it all over your face, you better move it." _He said, looking at her with a more labored expression, but Emi didn't move, infact she just went faster, eyeing the tip very curiously, wondering how much would spurt out, before Jack groaned more, his breathing becoming heavier before he groaned out loud, as his member twitched and began to shoot hot ropes of thick cum up and onto her face, coming back down onto her hand as he groaned, Emi feeling the thick ropes of cum falling into her hair and hand, continuing to jerk it as she blushed, hearts practically forming in her eyes as she watched, before it soon ended, Jack panting, but his member still hardened. Emi would sit up, looking at her sticky hand, and looking at Jack._

"You.. Shot a lot.. But you're not going down.."

"I know.. You better lean against the door. I'm going to finish this one up with extreme prejudice." _He seemed fueled now, smirking as Emi nodded and hurried to the door, before pressing against it, her breasts pressing against the glass as Jack walked up to Emi, and grabbed her legs, lifting them up as Emi was pressed against the door, his tip gently pressing against her pussy lips before her started to push inwards, meeting resistance before his tip finally got past her pussy lips and went inside her, making her moan out loudly, her hands almost grabbing at the glass door as she felt his member climbing up into her body, bulging out where her insides were before he started to slowly thrust into her, Emi's legs shaking in his grasp, feeling a sense of domination like this was extremely exciting, she drooled a bit from this even. Not that you could see the drool, but she was drooling. Slowly he started to speed up, his grunts getting more audible as he felt his tip climb up her body, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, before he felt his tip hit her womb entrance, he would take a deep breath and pull back, before slamming forward, most of his member going deep inside her, slamming against her womb, making her moan out in a orgasmic sense, before feeling the slams starting to pick up, panting as she felt pussy juices leaking as his slamming increased, before she felt herself get pushed against the glass more, as the slamming picked up into rough thrusting, his grunts getting more animalistic, his tip ramming into her womb entrance, as Emi's eyes began to roll into her head from the rough sex she was having, at that point his balls were swinging up to smack against her body, as her ass cheeks clapped against his hips, as the noise in the air was just Jack's grunts and Emi's uncontrollable moaning. It wouldn't be long until Jack got even harder, roaring almost as he went faster._

"Shit..! I'm gonna fucking..!"

"P-Please.. Cum..!" _She didn't really care, she was getting the sense fucked out of her at this rate, as she was almost about to cum. She really didn't want her orgasm to not happen, and just as it was happening, she felt him slam inside, and began to feel hot and thick seed flooding her womb and pussy, Jack held her against the door as he released, feeling like he was in heaven as he continued to flood her insides, before a stream of his seed started to pour down onto the floor, holding her against the door as he held himself inside her, Emi feeling juices mixing with his seed as juices squirted down onto the puddle of cum below her, her eyes rolled into her head. Pure heaven. Several minutes passed as the two held that position before Jack slowly pulled out of her, following a stream of hot cum, he also made sure she didn't just fall down. Her legs sorta.. weren't responding after that._

"Jesus.. haven't had sex that good in a while.. How about you sunshine, feeling the same?"

"Heeaaa.. I-I can't feel my legs.. o-or my pussy.."

"Yeah I did go a bit hard.. How about we get you out of here.."

 _He chuckled as he picked her up and opened the door, Jack putting her over to the bench to sit down on, as he would start putting a dry towel around his neck, and drinking from a water bottle. It took a minute, but Emi finally snapped out of the afterglow before she finally started to put on the fresh pair of clothing. She was out of energy, last thing she needed was to sweat even more. She turned the white shirt inside out and put it on, as well as getting everything else on. By the time the two put everything on, and Emi turned around, Jack looked at Emi and paused.. before stifling a laugh._

"..What?"

 _He pointed at her shirt._

 _"Fill my bum with cum". Well, no wonder it was inside out. She blushed red as she looked at him and.. well her mask was more of a shyful smile. Seemed like more of an invitation that spoke for itself. Definitely an active night was soon to come.. or cum._

 **/That's all for now! One more with my OC with a friend again! See you next time!/**


	10. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Thorn x Elaiza!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **An RPG x Histoire Fanfiction**_

 **/Ain't nothing stopping the PAAAIN TRAAAIN.. Well that being me writing ridiculous amounts of smut. Hello Hello! And enjoy this next piece of smut with RPG's Elaiza, and my OC Thorn!.. That he is currently modeling in Blender!/**

 _Most days, there would be something stopping the day from being fully beautiful. Maybe its too cold. Maybe its too cold, or maybe its too hot. Maybe its just too damn windy, or maybe it was too cloudy. Even rain can make anything look drowsy and gloomy.. But the afterglow is what matters. When the weather is just right, sunny, clear, warm, and you can see the mildew drops slowly falling off the leaves on the trees, it can look.. Like a wonderland. Elaiza thought all about this as she observed the outside. Activities involving the outside can range from fun, to tiring. Sometimes it can be swimming, sometimes it can be just hanging outside. But today, Elaiza walked outside of the Cabin where Weblog was staying, and walked down a path that went through the forest. It looked well kept, you could see the birds flying above, the sun shining down, the rain droplets on the leaves making them glisten in the afternoon sun, everything. She came to appreciate nature at its finest. So many things operating separately was dazzling even at that. She continued to wander down the path, until she.. thought she saw something. Looking forward, she saw what looked like the tail of a black cloak disappearing behind a tree._

"…?" _She stopped and looked at the tree, confused. She shrugged it off as she walked ahead, trying to get herself back on track, before she heard some shrubbery move, before turning and looking over. Now she was weirded out. Was someone stalking her? If so, why? She felt a bit endangered as she looked behind her, her mind now no longer thinking of the nature around her, wet from the very recent rainstorm, as she began to move forwards a bit fast, hearing some noises every now and then. Whatever was stalking her, it seemed to do a good job at moving around, because she could hear shrubbery-_

"Who are you, Miss?"

 _Elaiza jumped as she heard the voice infront of her suddenly appear, looking forth to see a.. green skinned lady with a black cloak covering mostly her entire body, save for her hands and feet. The lady pulled her hood back and looked at Elaiza with curiosity, as Elaiza jumped back out of fear._

"W-Where- Excuse me, but were you just following me?"

"I am indeed, I never seen you before."

".. You aren't going to explain why you were following me?"

"Isn't it obvious I was determining if you were dangerous to this path? I keep an close eye on all that tread here. Why, just yesterday a fully blue person tossed a can of some sticky substance onto the trail. Naturally, I did what any daughter of Mother nature would do."

"Which was..?" _She didn't like where this is going.._

"I threw it back at his head. It might have been too hard as he fell over and went to sleep.. Hm.. I did not realize humans were sensitive in the back of the head, but neverless, I put the object into their bag, and pulled them out of the trail."

"Y-You threw it at them?! How full was it?"

"Well I used a vine to fling it back at him, it seemed a bit filled as it was poured out this very sweet yet sticky substance.. I was to help him, until a blue female, who was much less blue, but seemed to still wear it, approached him. I believe he blamed her, but she seemed very confused.."

 _Elaiza could already put this together easily. Cobalt dropped a soda on the path, the lady threw it back at him, he got knocked out, and once dragged out, Blu saw him and likely believed he was taking a nap.. And was blamed.. Poor Blu._

"You should apologize to him, throwing things is not a very nice thing.."

"Neither is littering, and I see no one sorry for it." _..Maybe he did deserve it, but violence isn't a very good way of responding. Elaiza seemed a bit concerned about this lady. She didn't seem to mean any harm, infact, not even territorial._

".. My name is Elaiza, might I ask for your name..?"

"My name is Thorn. I am one of many daughters of Mother Nature. Her divine love upon this land must be kept cleaned, I am sorry for injuring your friend, but I wished to show that dirtying what loves him is wrong."

"..Dirtying what.. Is there even a deity for Nature itself?"

"… Of course there is. That's why I am here."

".. Thorn, are you some Druid or.. Dryad? You seem to care much for nature itself, but I do not think you understand customs of civilization."

"Customs? Do you all not also wear what can be grown? I have looked for the plant where this attire comes from, but I only have seen it to be alike the fluffy sheep fur." _She poked at her dress, and felt the Lab coat on Elaiza._

"..We.. I believe they harvest fur off animals and refine it so it can cover and keep them warm, while dressing themselves to their liking."

"Interesting.. So Rose was correct.. Because she said what I normally wear is not very covering. So she lent me this cloak. I feel.. Ashamed, some how."

 _Elaiza raised and eyebrow, and laughed a little._

"I doubt whatever you wear is not that bad!"

 _Thorn smiled and opened up her cloak, revealing.. a very revealing attire made up of vines and leaves, which kind of covered where her nipples would be, as well as her other nether regions. Even then, much skin was shown._

".. I-I.. That is very revealing.."

"You sound disturbed. Is it bad?" _Elaiza laughed and looked away, not wanting to stare.._

"W-Well people wear clothes to not be naked.. And.. Well you are quite naked.. I understand why you wear a cloak now, your friend understands why you must wear it.. Wait, why did I have to explain clothing to you, surely you had asked her the same thing.."

"She said she did not know. She said its too complicated, and I should go ask another friend of mine when I saw her next. I have not seen her to be able to ask her, but you seem quite filled with knowledge on the subject of human attire!"

 _In actuality, it was sort of basic. Anyone can guess where clothes could come from and they might be right, but Thorn here seemed.. very out of touch with it._

"Thorn.. How much of human customs do you know about?"

"Not much I am afraid, but I do know my lovely son in that cabin knows much more about it!" _She smiled when she said that, she seemed to care for whoever this was deeply._

"Why not ask him?"

"..I cannot. For reasons I do not wish to explain. But I wish to ask you something.. Why are you out here, Miss Elaiza?"

"Why I am out here? Well.. To look at nature after it has rained. Each time I went back in my Database, I remember that everything glistens enough to look beautiful after it has rained!"

 _She smiled as she thought about it, before looking back at Thorn, who seemed confused again._

"..What is a database?" _She definitely was out of touch.. Or actually.._

"..Oh, I did not mention this to you. I am not a Human being, I am actually a created Artificial Intelligence, AI for short. Do not worry about the complex details, just know I am more machine than human, although the people in Weblog treat me as if I am a normal human.. It really makes me happy." _Thorn seemed to have another question, but she only put it down, and smiled brightly._

"You are a kind soul if such things interest you. I honestly hope there are those out there that still enjoy the beauty of nature, it warms my heart to know that beings other than humans have come to appreciate it. It is a flattering compliment to me." _She said, before bowing gently._

"Ah, well thank you for cleaning the woods, just be sure to not chuck objects at people again.." _She wasn't a bad person after all. She just wasn't really in touch with civilization after all, though the way she looked at Elaiza was warming, as if Elaiza herself was a comforting sight._

"Elaiza dear, you remind me of me when I was young. When I was younger, around.. Oh.. 200 years ago, I was quite curious about everything, and ended up travelling everywhere, and explored everything. I just tended to avoid the big cities and towns, and the hardened vines that made lightning.. Oh such things were so different to me, I just stayed away. But I can tell you are at the point where you could find a lover!" _She smiled again, Elaiza just blushed and looked away. That was brought up a bit strongly, but.. would someone even love an AI?_

"I do not think I was made for loving, but only just documentary and such. An AI such as myself could not love.. I think.." _She seemed unsure about it, but Thorn stepped up closer, putting a hand to her cheek, gently caressing it._

"You sound troubled. Would you like to relax and talk about it dear?"

 _She didn't know if she was just sweet talking, but Elaiza nodded, before finding herself resting onto Thorn's lap, with her hand gently trailing through Elaiza's hair, looking up at the sun shining through the leaves, and the gentle Dryad caressing the AI._

"..Well, over my time in the Weblog group, I have definitely felt befriended, even very close with many of them. Some might be a bit rough, some can be perverted, but.. They are nice in their hearts. My past hasn't been much, but ever since I was introduced to them, I felt like I have been apart of a family I never met before. But.. when you speak of love, you say it like its possible for me. I don't think it is.." _It was true. She wasn't a normal human, infact, she probably couldn't even reproduce. She is an AI after all._

"My dear Elaiza, do not put yourself down. Love is something that can happen to anything. Trust is like a bridge. Once built, it can become anything. The stronger the bridge of trust is, the tighter the relationship. Meaning at that point, trust will not be a thing to worry about. We all have trust in something, whether that bridge of trust being very unstable, or being so strong, there is always trust. Then there is the love. Love is the amount of crossing onto the other side of that bridge. If you find yourself going onto the other side of that bridge so many times, it must mean they love whoever is on the other side."

 _Elaiza was listening in, letting her head sink into her soft green thighs, hearing the druid's wisdom. She sounded very well versed on the subject of trust._

"..Are you implying that.. Some people might love me, because of how often they cross that bridge without me realizing it?" _Thorn smiled and nodded softly._

"Absolutely. No one will know it, because no one is counting it. The best way to show your love is cross that trust bridge. It might be scary if you think it might break, but love is going over it anyways. Remember the girl who came to the blue boys side? Clearly she went over that bridge many times if she came to comfort him. Even if he assumed it might be her that did it, was he furious? Not very. Infact he just seemed a bit grumpy. They must have a very strong trust, to the point, he should have suspected something else." _Elaiza thought back a bit. Cobalt was indeed talking about how someone hit him, and woke up to Blu tending to him. She remembered him talking about finding out who it was, with Blu hugging him.._

"Hm.. That.. is true.. But what should I do if someone does love me? Besides.. loving them back?" _She wasn't very knowledgeable in this part too, but it seemed that Thorn knew the answer._

"You simply show them affection. Crossing the bridge is one thing, but being with them, keeping them close, as if you found their presence to be amazing, is one of the few things my dear. One might find it natural to just lean in, and press your body to each other in ways you don't normally do." _Elaiza was thinking, before processing this._

"..Like kissing? But.. I never kissed someone.."

"Allow me to demonstrate my dear Elaiza." _She smiled as she slowly leaned down towards Elaiza. Elaiza started to blush and protest before she felt her warm lips pressing against the AI's own lips, Elaiza finding the interaction pretty new, considering she only has felt herself being groped.. and.. rubbed against, but this was entirely new. She expected like only 3 seconds worth of a kissing, but Thorn kept at it for a minute, making a very passionate kiss with Elaiza before pulling back, Elaiza blushing quite a lot as she found herself speechless._

"S-So.. T-That's a kiss..?"

"Correct, affectionate, is it not? Its such a pure way to give love, but its not as nearly as pure as stimulation." _…Stimulation?_

"Stimulation? Of.. What?"

"Oh, you wish for me to show you? Well, do give me one moment, I shall let you feel the entirety of stimulation!"

"W-Wait, I didn't-" _Just as she was protesting about this, she felt something grasping her legs and begin to pull her, Elaiza was curious what was happening, until she felt Thorn grasping Elaiza's dress, before being pulled forward suddenly, and due to the fact that Thorn was holding onto her shirt, she practically slid right out of her clothing, leaving her in her underwear, making her blush red as she tried to pull the vines off, before Thorn approached Elaiza from behind, gently hugging her and rubbing her hair._

"Don't worry dear, I'm controlling them." _She said into her ear, as vines climbed up her legs and grasped her panties, pulling them down, leaving Elaiza pantiles on the trail, in Thorn's arms. She looked back in confusion, before she felt a smooth vine prodding at her pussy entrance, making her clench and blush even more, looking down timidly as Thorn continued to hug her, her hands moving upwards and gently bouncing her bust, before Elaiza felt the thicker vine push into her pussy, starting to push deep into her insides, starting to thrust inside her, Elaiza moaned out softly, looking up at Thorn, unaware of what she was doing with the vine, until Thorn started to gently kiss Elaiza. Elaiza was getting turned on from this, she was being kissed and felt this vine thrusting deep inside her._

 _Juices started to seep from her lower lips alongside the vine, her legs gently shaking as the vine pushed in deeper, until it started to hit against her womb entrance, pounding against it with vigor. But even at this point, she felt the need to do something else. It wasn't something she always does, but, she can charge for a little bit. She held her arm out as it started to morph into a different shape, She felt the power in her body draining from this action, until it slowed down as her arm was in the shape of.. well, it was similar to Thorn's vine, a bit thicker as well. Elaiza's now shape shifted.. vine? Tentacle? Whatever you wish to call it, it was now pushing against Thorn's nether region. Thorn looked down perplexed, until it pushed inside her, making her moan out sweetly, hugging Elaiza tighter as the vine got more vigorous thrusting inside Elaiza. Elaiza felt the need rise as the stimulation rose up, she panted and panted. She couldn't hold out very long at this rate, so she looked back up at Thorn, who seemed to be drooling lightly and pushing against Elaiza's shapeshifted arm, which was thrusting aggressively inside Thorn, slamming against Thorn's womb. The two were leaking a large amount of vaginal fluids at this rate, their legs dripping in it, Elaiza shaking as she felt her own orgasm coming. Her own moans starting to quickly escalate as Thorn's did as well, hugging Elaiza closely as she shook gently on her, until the two moaned out loudly on this pathway in the woods, sprinkling the ground with their pussy juices, both tentacle and vine not stopping it's aggressive actions, making Elaiza begin to lose strength in her legs, making Thorn the only thing from making her fall over, but even Thorn herself was very into it, shaking and squirting out her motherly juices onto the grass. This constant orgasm continued for a little longer before Thorn finally pulled the vine out, as did Elaiza, Thorn laying back as Elaiza rested on her. The mother and the AI embracing each other on the pathway, both with their own vaginal fluids slowly leaking out from their nether regions. Eventually, the vines released Elaiza's legs, and Elaiza's arm turned back to normal. The two laid there, before Thorn gently leaned into Elaiza and kissed her, but this time Elaiza leaned in as well, kissing her back, before the two broke it, along with the silence._

"That.. Oh my.. I have not had such an orgasm in a while now.. But, I hope you learned something new about affection and love, dearest Elaiza." _Thorn smiled and winked at her as Elaiza sighed, continuing to lay on her._

"I really did.. Y-You know.. We can just lay here for a little.. N-Not too long, I don't want someone to find us like this.. naked.."

"..Is that bad?"

"Quite.. I mean, its not a normal thing to show our naked bodies to people we know casually.."

"Well then, a short rest this shall be. I hope we have many more of these dear Elaiza, I feel like I learned something new from you!"

"As have I.. Who would have thought, a Druid and a AI.. doing something like this.."

 _She didn't mind it. She was blushing at the thought of dating an Druid, but she wasn't against it. Only time would tell anyways, besides, she enjoyed her company. She would walk this path more often now, knowing a very, VERY close friend was watching over it._

 **/And that's a big wrap! I'd like to put a thanks for RPG to letting me make this, and for modeling Thorn! It means a lot to me that Thorn is being worked on as a blender model, so expect to see something of it soon! In the mean time, so long, and see you next time! Later, readers!/**


	11. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Rena x Artemis!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A Lily x Vermi Fanfiction!**_

 **/Ooo, This one might be done today or tomorrow. Either way, my bad if it's a day late, but from the request of Lily, heres another one! I do hope you enjoy this smut!/**

 _Rena was a very shy girl. She wasn't shy enough to not be known around Weblog, but just enough. She didn't interact with many people. She wasn't against it, she just found herself in the shadows most of the time, missing the initiative on many opportunities to be able to say "Hello" and what not, compared to Lily. She sat on the couch in the living room of Weblog's cabin. She wasn't sure how to get around to people. This would require some hard thinking, maybe she should just get Lily to introduce Rena to some friends of hers.._

"So are you sitting alone, waiting for someone or..?" _A voice behind her would suddenly speak up, making her turn around alarmed, to see Artemis, looking back at her with a grin, and a smirk._

"Eh?! I-I'm.. Just.. thinking.." _She thought to herself how she should have said she was waiting for a friend.. It could be the fact she was a bit shy of meeting guys, especially one of the rather handsome ones like Artemis. Sure, there are many characters here who are handsome, some nice and some.. a bit harsh, but Artemis is one that can easily sweep many girls off their feet. Why would he be talking to her? There are many people here worth way more-_

"Funny, because I'm thinking about you right now." _Wink._

 _She took a moment to process that, before steaming up in absolute shyness. That was a very straight forward flirt, but it also make her mind think at a million miles a minute. Was that a flirt? Does he mean me? Does he like me? Etc. Etc. She wasn't even thinking up an response, she was actually thinking about if it was directed to her. Artemis leaned down onto the couch back besides her, raising an eyebrow._

"Uh.. Hey, you alright? I'd say you look cute with a blush but your face turned a shade of red I don't think I should be seeing.."

"T-THANK YOU!" _She sputtered out those words quickly, before looking away. Artemis raised an eyebrow, and laughed. It was obvious she was very much not used to this._

"Shy eh? Sorry if I came on a bit strong, I do this a lot with Emi from time to time, although I seen you around, I just never have been able to talk to you before.. Well, until now. I don't know if you know me, but my name is Artemis. How about yours?"

 _He said, climbing over the back and sitting onto the couch before leaning back into the couch, looking at her with utmost patience._

"R-Rena.. My name is Rena.. I-I'm so sorry, I'm not used to.. Being talked too. I mean.. Well I enjoy talking, I just find it hard to initiate a conversation.."

 _Artemis looked at her attire. It was very obvious she isn't an introvert, but he believed her when she said she wasn't one to initiate conversation. That said a lot, specifically the fact that she never initiates a conversation, due to the fact her attire suggest she is outgoing, but her personality says that she doesn't talk much. Maybe a confidence issue, or shyness? He didn't know, but he did know he wanted to try to crack open whatever shell she was inside. She was cute, after all._

"Well you are now, not too hard right? I mean being cute is one thing, but its not very good if you don't choose your weapon yourself, because at that rate people are choosing you."

"..What do you mean?"

"Well usually people fall into a crowd to finding girls and hitting on them, as if they are easy prey to use or for more dirty prey. Being able to talk to friends and conversing with them is important you see, but its as important as finding them yourself. You know Lily right? I seen you talking with her a lot, but.. not a lot with anyone else."

"Y-Yeah.. She's my friend.." _She said, playing with her long hair for a moment. Her tail twitched along with her ears. She'd never chatted with Artemis before, but.. She was slowly getting into it._

".. Hang on, you.. initiated the conversation with me.."

".. Yeah..? OH! O-Oh yeah, I was just saying it as a generalized thing, so you didn't have to worry is all!"

"Oh.. W-Well thank you, I was going to say.. But.. I-I did like how you were flirting with me.. I mean, I have been flirted with before, but I was way too embarrassed to ever trying to talk to them again." _She said, a bit disappointed. She looked away until Artemis slid over and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, making her blush red immediately. She didn't react against it though, but she was quite flustered now. Artemis chuckled as she was in his grasp, even feeling the tail wiggling about. It was veeery obvious she was not this close to someone before. Well, its best to give her purity, and do things in the name of purity. There are bad people in the world afterall._

"If you don't want to be close to me, its fine.. But know I enjoy being close to you, I mean, You are pretty damn cute."

 _She squeaked at that, puffing in embarrassment, before she looked back over at him, he was giving her.. bedroom eyes. This in a form stimulated her in ways she not felt.. well, often. She felt lucky right now, being this close to someone was distracting, especially at a caliber such as Artemis'._

"You know, if you _do_ enjoy being close to me, no one is stopping you from kissing me. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind it at all. But if you are too shy to not-"

"P-Please.."

 _Say no more. Artemis was just being playful, he knew she wouldn't make such a move like that, she wasn't that type of person.. Yet Artemis was. He chuckled as he reached out to lean her head back a bit, until their eyes met, Artemis leaned down and pressed his lips against Rena's lips. Starting to gently make out with her, Rena felt like she was going to either melt, or have a meltdown. Her insides were so hot, she was starting to sweat, yet Artemis felt like he was so calm on the inside, continuing to kiss back, finding herself pushing back into the kiss, making subtle gentle noises as the kiss continued, before slowly pulling back and finding herself panting softly, before noticing the feeling of his warm hands.. grasping her large chest. She lets out an "eep!" as she noticed, but she didn't stop him. He only chuckled at this, before raising an eyebrow._

"Funny for a girl who is too shy to start a conversation, but also doesn't mind someone surprisingly grabbing her chest."

"W-We were kissing a-and.."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you.. But if we are going to do this.." _He leaned into her fox ear, and whispered._

"I want you in my room. You and me." _He said, before gently nibbling her ear. Rena could almost feel the steam filling up her head, before responding without thinking._

"I-I want.. You.. M-More.." _She said, before covering her face out of embarrassment. Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up and starting to be carried off the couch. Artemis was carrying her, she felt them ascend before looking up, seeing them enter a bedroom. She could know who's it was based off the smell. I mean, the source was literally carrying her. Artemis gently laid her down onto the bed in front of him, before grasping at her pants, and starting to pull them off. Rena watched in absolute shock as she realized this was happening. Her heart was running so fast it could probably run a stream. Yet she was letting it happening, before she felt her pants come off, along with her shoes, Artemis was still standing, and even undid his shirt a bit to show off his muscles. The abs, the pecs, the.. everything, getting fresh air out from the confines of his shirt. She couldn't help but stare until feeling his hands grasp her panties. She wiggled a bit on the bed before she felt them slowly being peeled off her, being slid down her thighs and down to her feet, before being dropped onto the floor. Rena couldn't help but instinctively spread her legs out, staring at him, ready, and very much flushed with excitement._

 _Artemis knew she what she was feeling, and each movement he did was being watched carefully as he started to strip his pants off, kicking them to the side as he did the same with his boxers, slowly unleashing the schlong that was his member, which would slowly twitch as it rose up into the air, as if it knew what was about to be done. Which was Rena. Rena gasped at it, and continued to wiggle her hips, staring straight at it. She didn't realize she was leaking pussy juices. She watched Artemis crawl onto the bed towards Rena, grasping her thighs as his fingers gently sunk into them, and lifting them right into the air as he moved forth, before getting himself into a favorable position. He's going to do the work, and if he is, he knew just how to get this room steamy. That being, of course, the mating press._

"You ready Rena? Don't worry, I promise I'll try to not cum inside.. Just depends how tempting it is." _He teased, of course he would pull out._

"T-Thank you.. B-But please, be slow at first.. It's my first time.."

"Then lets make it memorable."

 _And so it began, his tip pressing against her pussy lips, pushing against with much resistance, before managing to slip in, and starting to push inside, starting to spread open her insides, as his balls pressed right against her more and more, the deeper he went. Rena moaned out loudly, instinctively hugging him and just looking up into the ceiling. She didn't even have to imagine anything; she was just feeling it all now. She panted as he went deeper, until she felt the tip hitting her womb. He slowly pulled back up, letting Rena feel everything there was to his member through his slow actions, until all but his tip remained. He stopped for a few seconds, almost making Rena question why he stopped until he dropped down with gravity, pushing back all the way inside her, before lifting up, and slamming back down, before starting to thrust into her with his hidden lust, as he started to grunt loudly with each thrust, his hips like a piston, slamming into her with power, making Rena's eyes roll up into her head, Artemis' balls slapping against her ass cheeks, grunting with each thrust. Rena was letting go at this point, because all he was doing now was just fulfilling her insides. Her insides were clenching his member, feeling the tip rapidly give the womb entrance a loving smooch, before being quickly rejoined. Juices were leaking out of her rapidly as her legs shook, making her pant faster and heavier, along with Artemis, who was gritting his teeth as he pressed her harder. He groaned, pre pouring out from the tip as Rena's legs locked around his hips, feeling weakened from the stamina he was putting into this. The musk from him was intoxicating, and Artemis knew it. Rena couldn't even stop herself from being quiet, her moans were loud, and her body reacted with it by shaking and shuddering, feeling constant ecstasy, before Artemis growled into her ear._

"I'm going to cum..!"  
 _Rena nodded, incapable of responding before she felt the final slams of power, making her begin to squirt all over his crotch and onto his bed, her legs shaking until he suddenly pulled out, her insides felt wide from the sudden pull out, but only to feel his warmth all across her frontal body as he began to shoot long thick loads across her stomach, rope after rope covering her stomach. Artemis just unloaded, his balls pulsing with energy until there was nothing else to release, before he sat back, panting, looking at Rena, who was a wet mess on his bed. He didn't regret it, he had such an amazing time. Rena was in pure ecstasy. She didn't mind laying there until she could get her senses back and.. well her energy into her body. For now, she was just going to lay there. Artemis watched her for a few seconds, before he heard something behind him in the doorway._

 _It sounded like something heavy was dragging against the floor.. He got a bad feeling.. He turned around, to see his girlfriend Faylen, the elf girl looking at Artemis with a.. Dark grin, a shadow over her eyes, and her axe slowly dragging off the wooden floor and into the air. Looks like Faylen was about to put in her two cents about her boyfriend having this harem. He's going to be fine, playboys can talk their way out of this.. I hope.._

 **/That's all folks, and just in time too, its time for sleep. But, I'd like to Thank Lily and Vermi for letting me use their OCs in this smut fic! I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time!... Or, You'll see me next time, I mean, I'm writing, and you're reading.. Anyways later!/**


	12. Joke Chapter in Weblog! Rebecca x Sam!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A Histoire x Rebecca Fanfiction!**_

 **/Hello again! I know I have been on a smut fest, but lets relax with some SFW writing! I hope you enjoy this one, it has a close friend of mine requested, so I think you will enjoy this!/**

 _Sam would be laying down on the couch in the living room of Weblog's cabin, just laying back, and relaxing. Today was a slow day, and he didn't have much of an excuse to get up. Sure, he could get to streaming or get to doing something else, but at the moment, all that came out from him were some sighs. People were busy, some modeling, some animating, and some drawing. The rest? Either playing a game or maybe just with someone. He slowly closed his eyes as he laid onto the couch, starting to drift off into sleep.._

"Hooooo.." _There was a gentle puff of air in his ear, he didn't mind it, he was too sleepy to fend it off._

"Hmm.. Ah! _Chu!_ " _He slowly opened his eyes too see the eyes of Rebecca, a girl who treated him as if she was his big sister. He was about to ask why she was looking at him, until he realized.. he felt something soft press against his cheek for a moment. It made him blush a bit, embarrassing him slightly, as it was her goal anyways._

"Good Evening sleepy head. Tired?" _She asked softly, in a bit of a teasing tone._

"I was.. Well, now that I am awake from your.. surprise kiss.." _Not that he ever complained, he was just so intimidated from the loving aura she gave off._

"Well I was bored.. Not much to do around here inside you know, its almost as if there are things to be done outside.. I don't know what to do.." _She sighed, resting her cheek against her hand as if she was in minor distress over this._

 _Sam was about to sigh and put in his two cents about the lack of things to do, until he caught the glimpse of something on the table. It seemed to be a paper advertising an fair that was going on. Nothing too crazy, just a fair that was decided to happen. Although it was a bit cold out, he didn't remember seeing that on the table before he laid down.. but he didn't want to speak of it or point fingers._

"Y-You know, we could go to the.. fair that's going on.. I know its not a big one, but its something we could go to.." _He said, sitting up and looking at her, hoping the paper wasn't a dead giveaway._

 _She smiled at him lovingly and leaned in to hug him gently, smiling as her hand rubbed his hair._

"Such a good boy. Its chilly, so grab your jacket, alright?" _Anyone could detect big sisterly vibes from that one line. Sam, of course, liked it. He nodded and got up, before walking up to his room to get his jacket. Rebecca, on the other hand, smiled as she reached over onto the table, not even bothering to look as she grabbed the flier._

"Such a sweet boy." _She giggled to herself as she walked off to get her own jacket. Several minutes later, Sam made his way to the front door, where Rebecca was waiting, texting onto her phone before looking up and giving Sam that warm affectionate smile._

"So, are you ready Rebecca?"

"Of course. Are you? I don't need to check for you, do I?"

"O-Of course not, I'm a grown man, not a child.." _Even then he didn't mind the affection, even though he was well past the age of being a child, he was still treated as such. He didn't know if it was size, or how he acts, or whatever, but he was still treated so lovingly by Rebecca. He would open the door for her to walk out first, but even though she was gestured, she gently grabbed his arm, and hugged it, making him blush as he walked with her hugging his arm. It wasn't too much of a long walk, but after walking to the nearby town, where lights started to fill the sky, it wasn't hard to see the fair set up in the town's park. It didn't seem too crazy, but it was definitely enough to be called a fair. A ferris wheel, some medium to small roller coasters, and many booths one could walk up to. He smiled as he saw the fair, feeling Rebecca grip onto his arm and tug him along. He wasn't fully sure what was going through her mind, but nonetheless, he still walked along._

 _They approached the booth to pay for tickets to enter, and as Sam grabbed his wallet, and began to pull out the necessary amount to enter them both, he found the teller handing them their bands to allow entry, and Rebecca, already putting her purse to the side. Someone was much more faster.. and ready it seemed.. Sam would hesitantly take the bands and would separate the two._

"You seem more ready for this than I was.."

"Don't worry about trivial stuff, just let your big sister handle it!"

"But.. Well.. Alright.." _Of course, anyone would be happy about not having to pay for something. But its not a good thing to just let someone pay for everything right? Not just make the effort to try to pay, but actually pay first. He definitely wanted to make up for this one._

"Well I'll buy you some food! I will! I don't want you to pay for everything!" _He said, with strong determination that made her giggle, as Sam would wrestle to put his band on. It only took a few moments for Rebecca to take his wrist band and put it onto his wrist within four seconds. Much easier with two people after all, but of course Sam did the same thing for her, as they continued to walk in the fair. They passed by several food booths, where Sam would buy some cotton candy for her to nibble on as they walked about. This was pretty much a date, and all Sam could think about was getting back for her. He bought her food, but its not money that sends a message, its more actions.. Until he saw the ferris wheel. He'd smile as he guided her over as she continued to eat the sugary snack that was bought for her._

"So, a ferris wheel? Is this a date to you?" _She teased._

"I-I just.. you know, wanted to make up for you.. Alright, its not much, but I just want to make you happy is all."

"You are dear. Don't try too hard, you being so sweet for me makes it up." _She smiles as she is guided onto the ferris wheel, as it would slowly turn upward, as Rebecca finished up the cotton candy, before going back to hug his arm._

"Thanks for the sugar though, just don't get me too much, I might start getting fat with any more sugar!"

"You don't even look close to being fat anyways.."

"Oh how hurtful, commenting on my weight.." _She said, teasingly._

"Wh- Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"Oh so sweet! I need some sugar of another kind now!" _Sam didn't say something for a moment.._

"..D-Do I.. comment on this, or is this still on your weight, because-" _He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was cutoff as she pulled him into a kiss, as the two rose up into the air, Sam feeling Rebecca's soft lips pressing against his, making him blush, but not push away from it, before she released, and went back to her position of hugging his arm._

".. Oh.. Well… T-That sugar.." _Well he felt a little dumb._

"Honestly, this night was turning out better than I was expecting it. I was half expecting nothing to be done, or you doing something. I'm glad I got this opportunity at a good time." _Though it didn't seem like much else would be done. Honestly, he probably would have just slept or been tending to some animal and being to enveloped in loving on it to be pulled away. Though it was adorable, and that probably made him a good summoner after all. A good summoner loves his summons.. It makes sense, so of course._

"So.. you are glad to have went out with me?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that? I always enjoy being around you. I enjoy your friends too, curious bunch, but I enjoy you're company the most. I mean, isn't that a big sister's duty?"

 _He swore she could be his big sister. Although, it wasn't laid in stone, and he does have a real one. Of course, its important to love family, but he also loved Rebecca as if she was family too. Eventually the ferris wheel went back down, and they hopped off and began to wander around the fair. There wasn't much else, but just some dart games, and stuff for children. But that didn't stop them from trying out so much. They had fun for a while too. It was a tad chilly still, but they still had fun even past that. They tried their hands at darts, both didn't win anything big, but they still had fun doing it. In fact, not anything big happened, but that isn't the point. It was just trying it to have fun. That was the most important part of this entire thing. You don't need to win anything to have fun. It's the effort that makes it fun… Even though winning it makes it worth it anyways. Before they knew it, it was getting late and the fair was closing down. Sam would sigh as Rebecca nudged him._

"Don't be so down now, its all because of you taking me out that we had fun hun."

"I know, but I didn't really make up for-"

"Shh.. Forget about it. I just wanted to see you be sweet to me. That's why I paid first. It was worth it, especially putting that paper there on the table.."

 _He took a minute to process it, before it dawned on him. Outplayed, but in a.. Nice way..?_

"..Clever girl.. I'll give you that, but I still wanted to make you happy. But if you say this makes up for it, then I'll accept it. Its up to you if it matters or not." _It was true. Her smile was from ear to ear, and it melted his insides._

"Good. Now lets head back, I want to get some sleep before I make you carry me back. You'll do that for me, won't you, little brother?" _She winked at him. She was really testing the waters huh?_

"Keep it up and you might be surprised about my side of salt.." _He said, smirking from his joking. Even so, the two exited the fair together and walked out of town back towards the Weblog Cabin. When the two entered the cabin, it wasn't very loud, indicating either some people went to sleep, or are in their rooms at the moment._

"People seem to have went to bed.. Lets try to.. be…" _He felt her slouching on her. Did she really..? He turned to look at her, and noticed her closing her eyes, breathing calmly. He sighed and blushed a bit before he leaned downwards and scooped her up, starting to carry her towards her room. Admittingly, heavy lifting was his friends job, Jack. He has more muscles than two people combined, but this might be biting off more than he could chew. But that didn't matter, time to just deal with it. He would make each step careful as he made his way towards her room, trying to not make too much noise to awaken her. Before eventually opening her door, and walking her to her bed._

 _He then pulled back her covers, and.. well, was about to take her clothing off to prepare her for bed, but that might have been too far for him to go. He was about to leave before.._

"Not going to prepare me for bed? Disappointing." _She said in a teasing voice before she threw off her stuff to the side of the bed, before she slipped into her covers, as he was.. well still in the room but turned around. She did seem to take a bit to change, probably said many things how she was changing slow. As if she was waiting for him to turn around. He was about to continue leaving, before he heard a sigh._

"Come on Sam, come sleep with me. I want a little brother to cuddle."

 _He slowly turned around to see her tuck into bed, the other side peeled open, as she patted the open side on it._

"Fine.. I'll.. Sleep with you.." _She was surely going to quote that. Sam took off.. well barely anything as he got into bed with her, before immediately being fawned and cuddled. Well, not a bad way to end the day. Especially when he heard her soft snoring. Yeah, this was a great way to end the day._

 **/AND THAT'S A WRAP! A Wholesome Onee-san SFW Comic! Howdoyalikedemapples! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I will- Wait this isn't a comic, this is a fic… Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you on the next one!/**


	13. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Blu x Koca!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A Blu x Koca fanfiction!**_

 **/Hello Hello! Another one, and another one back to the smut at hand! Thank you everyone for the support, I hope these are to your liking everyone! Now onto the fic! This fic was asked to be a surprise, so some things have been changed, but to a tame tone./**

 _Its really boring without Cobalt around. Often when he is, Blu cannot hold herself back from fawning over him, loving on him.. He, of course, never actively looked for her. Cobalt knew he didn't need to find her, to find her. It didn't make sense, but to him it did. She always found him. Didn't matter if he was hiding, eventually he'd be found. Of course, he never really purposely hid from her. He has a reason.. That reason being breast milk. Yes. Breast milk. Blu gave breast milk, and most opportunities she appeared at the moment he wanted one. This didn't make much sense but everyone ignored it. Really, no one was much interested about it.. Well except Koca. Blu and Cobalt weren't a "thing", just more very close friends, as Blu was about as motherly to everyone. If someone was hurt, here she came running. If someone needed help with something, she was around the corner. It seemed like the motherliness gave off that effect.. Because it also worked backwards. Say she found something scary, like a spider, someone was always around the corner to squash it. Even Zero did that yesterday, as an perfect example. But today she seemed very lonely. She was sitting in the library, reading a book to herself, her tails pouring over the side of the chair out of her kimono. Quite literally, a foxy woman._

 _Now Koca wasn't one to let people be sad or lonely, and someone as caring as Blu didn't deserve to feel lonely. She was wearing that down look for an hour now, and no one came to check by. He puffed out his cheeks and sighed. Well if no one was going to check on the poor lady, then he will gladly._

 _Koca turned the corner and began to approach Blu. The moment he turned the corner, she looked up at him and seemed a bit guilty, as she jumped up and closed the book immediately._

"K-Koca! W-What are you doing here? D-Do you have a question?"

"Oh.. I was coming to ask if you were okay, I noticed how sad you looked.." _Something was odd, why jump?_

"O-Oh that's all.. W-Well I was just.. seeing how the books were!"

".. You weren't reading them..?" _Something isn't right here.._

".. M-Maybe I was taking a peak.."

"Blu, is everything alright? You look like you hit someone with a truck.. As in guilty! Not saying you did!"

".. Koca, promise to keep a secret?"

"Of course I will, what's wrong?"

"..Promise to not tell anyone..?"

"Yes Yes.. You sound really worried.." _He hoped nothing was wrong.._

"..D-Do you see how many tails are on me?"

 _Eight Tails..?_

"Yeah..? There is just Eight of them, is that a sign or something?"

 _She blushed and sighed, as if he did not see the point. All her tails wiggled gently.. besides one of them._

".. I'm not following you.."

"…O-One… U-Uhm.. One.. is fake.. I only have seven.."

 _…She has only seven tails.. but he counts eight.. Eight… Oh.. Ooooh…_

".. Y-You're.."

"Wearing a buttplug.. I-I know.. Its shameful.. No one noticed, I couldn't even go see anyone today because I was afraid of it falling out, so I put it in deeper a-and.. I-I'm so ashamed to even try pulling it out!" _..He was giving her a look of shock and surprise. Blu.. put in a buttplug.. that replicated one of her tails.._

 _Her face was a very dark red, before opening the book and putting her face into it. She was utterly embarrassed over the fact she just admitted to someone she was wearing a butt plug. She rose her head to apologize before she felt the plug wiggling around inside her, making her loudly squeak. She looked beside her to feel him playing with it._

"Yeah, this won't be easy to get out.. Do you need help getting it out?"

 _She quickly nodded in response, standing up. Koca sighed as he blushed quite a bit. Not usually his job, but he's willing to._

"Could you bend over on the chair, this will make things easier.." _Even though that was a sexual question.. She did so anyways. She grabbed the back of the chair and bent over. Even though each tail was coming out of a dedicated place, it was a little odd to be positioned, but anything to get it out. Koca reached forth and grasped the fake tail before starting to wiggle it backwards, making Blu squeak and moan more, her legs shuddering gently as she covered her mouth. She couldn't help it. It was rubbing in all the right, and tight, places. Koca pulled more and more, until it finally spread her insides out to the peak, where it suddenly could slide out easily until it was out. Blu collapsed onto the seat, her legs shaking as she thanked him.. in a more muffled tone._

"T-T-Thank.. you.."

 _Koca nodded and put it to the side, as he looked forth, before noticing a liquid slowly oozing down her leg.. from between her legs. The source was very obvious, and telling. He knew what that was. Was it possible she enjoyed it? Very. He'd smirk as he leaned in and pressed his hand up her kimono and rubbed where it was, making Blu suddenly shudder, moaning into the seat more._

"Couldn't help but notice.. You're a little wet. I wonder if you liked that being in there.. or rather, liked it being pulled out."

 _Blu squeaked into the chair before pulling her face out of the fabric, before looking at him the same guilty look as before. Koca's hand continued to rub between her legs, pushing upwards even pressing at the source as her panties got more and more soaked from the stimulation. She couldn't help it._

 _Blu looked at the entrance of the library. It was a small spot in the Weblog cabin, but she was afraid of someone coming in anyways, to be seen in a very compromising position. She looked back in pure worry as she felt her kimono being pulled upwards and onto her back, exposing her panties as Koca chuckled, before peeling her panties back as he looked directly at her soaked nether region._

"So, you got off to the fact of me helping you? Well, then you won't mind me helping myself, right?" _Blu didn't say anything. In reality, she was liking this treatment. She was loving and caring, but she was as perverted as anyone was. She watched Koca pull his lower clothing down before pulling his member out, and grinding the tip against her holes, her anus still twitching from the butt plug being pulled out, then felt the tip pressing against her pussy lips. She bit her lips in anticipation before the large thing pushed into her, spreading her soft and moist insides outwards as he intruded deeper inside her. He held himself inside her for several seconds before pulling back, and starting to thrust into her slowly, and gently. He leaned over her, reaching around to grasp his chest, starting to grope her gently. She tried her best to not be loud, but at this rate, she was only loudly stifling her moans. So, she was failing at it really. And he wasn't even being fast about it, before he started to thrust inwards even more, starting to accelerate, his tip starting to hit her womb entrance, as his balls started to gently clap against her._

 _Blu was thankful her face was away. She had the most perverted look on her, drooling, eyes with miniature hearts in them, her eyes rolling into her head, the works. Her tails swayed back and forth with his thrusts, feeling his hip smack against her ass cheeks which made her body push forward. Koca chuckled as he grabbed at her chest more firmly, pushing into her more and more. Eventually, his hips were smacking against her rear with vigor, not even holding anything back as he leaned off her back and grabbed her ass, spanking one of her cheeks as he thrusted, his tip now slamming inside her body, Blu no longer quieting herself, just basking in the pleasure of having sex in a risky place, her tongue swinging about with her body, going back and forth. Koca's grunts were getting louder, as he grasped at her soft body tightly as he was beginning to get closer to his climax._

 _Blu didn't even need to ask about that as she felt him getting rougher and rougher, drooling even as she looked back, smiling with saliva going down her mouth, before Koca groaned out loudly and slammed inside her, his tip pressing against her womb entrance, pumping hot, fertile cum into her womb. Blu could feel the hot substance filling her sacred chamber, her eyes rolled into her head as her legs shuddered, spilling out juices of her own as they went down her legs, Koca holding her body forth as he panted, holding it inside until he finished, slowly pulling out as a leak of his own semen poured out of her, Blu leaning into the chair, unable to say much but a few words._

"T-Thank.. you.. f-for.. the.. h-help.. Koca.. K-Kun.." _She said, carefully speaking them out between her panting. She looked between her legs and saw the hot stream, her tails swinging around in anxiety, as Blue was gently hugged from behind. Such a touching moment, and such affection. But, also dirty. Blu was happy, and allowed Koca to hug him, not even worried about the noise they were making._

 _Because around the corner of the library entrance, they were being spied on. Elaiza, looking with a raised eyebrow of general confusement, Emi wiggling around as she was peering in, clearly liking the risky scene that was displayed, Uni with a sigh and a shake of her head, and Histoire with a perplexed look. Not very quiet._

 _Regardless of how loud they were being, a few minutes passed before Koca got his pants on and Blu fixing her kimono and her panties. Soon, the two walked out of the library, with the people spying on them hiding around corners of the next room, letting them pass, before walking into the library as Unikun spoke up._

"I'm talking to her about fucking in the library. Him too." _It doesn't need to be said what happens later. Because when Unikun says she will do something, she does something. Blu would be utterly embarrassed over the fact she was being watched, and was apologizing a million miles per minute, and Koca was a little embarrassed as well, but it wasn't like Blu's. Koca didn't regret it, he just regretted being loud._

 _Not like the two could stifle their quietness. Blu knew what she had to do after that. She got up from her room, and walked out of it.. Towards Koca's room.. and proceeded to allow him to rest on her lap. Even if she had a perverted action recently, her motherliness took over most of the time. And no one would have it any other way.._

"..Blu did you take a birth control today?"

 _Blu realized that Koca did cum inside.. Dun Dun. Well, only a pregnancy test would tell now!_

 **/ GAME!... And by Game I mean that's a wrap! This is a surprise fic, so I hope this took you off by somewhat a surprise, this was refreshing to make, not used to making Kitsune's, but I did have an idea and went with it! I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall be seeing you next time!... When I write something of course./**


	14. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! DemoxJackiexSam!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A Jackie x Histoire x Demo Fanfiction!**_

 **/Hello Hello! I am a tired writer, wanting to write. SO I will write! This one is a bit of a different change of scenery, but with the same people, in a different place! Note, suggestive themes in this NSFW, but nothing direct. If I will do something with fighting or anything Gore related, you will be seeing a warning. So here is one: Suggestive Violence warning. Enjoy!/**

 _Sam was scared. At first, Jackie seemed nice, and Demo seemed to just be assuring that her friend was fair and just. But as Sam began to become more known, people's interest in him grew. Specifically, Jackie's. She wasn't much of a one to talk about business. As if she had some reason to even hide it. Though, being the innocent and very good natured person, he didn't question it.. until Unikun pulled him aside one day, with a very vague and quick warning._

"Don't mingle with Jackie. Not if you know what she does, which you don't. She only trusts friends to tell that to, if you jump in headfirst, then prepare for some unforeseen consequences."

"..Uni I can't tell if you just wanted to tell me that as a warning, or somehow slip in a reference-"

"Its both, but I am being serious about that. Be careful." _And then she walked off. Although he didn't guess what Jackie does, but he didn't seem to matter.. Until Demo and Jackie caught him off guard.. and alone outside._

"U-Uhm.. Hello Jackie.."

"Hello dear, I was juuust looking for you. Well, we were. I need to bring Demo along for.. well, what I wanted to invite you for. Come on, the car is over there."

"..Uhm, Jackie, this is all a bit too fast, I was hoping to go ahead and-"

 _Demo walked up and leaned down, smirking as she looked at him._ "Come ooon, you aren't scared of us, are you..?"

"Well.. No, I'm just saying-"

"Then lets get going! If it matters, I promise you, we won't hurt you!" _Demo said with a smirk. He had a bad feeling about this._

 _Unfortunately, he should have listened to his instincts, because the car they had was a courier SUV, the insides a luxurious paradise, with wine, and plenty of space. Unfortunately, that's not what scared him. What did scare him was the gun Jackie was twirling around in the backseat. Sam was just sitting in his seat as quiet as a church mouse. Out of fear, obviously. Clearly, Unikun had some serious meaning with what she said. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out one thing; if someone has a gun, they intend to use it._

"..Quiet, hm?"

"..O-Oh! Sorry, just.. nervous."

"Good. Not that its bad, but showing fear means you're already submissive towards me. Don't worry, She already talked to me before, so don't think I'm going to.. you know.." _She would stop spinning the gun and aim it against his cheek._

"Shoot you." _Click. This little noise made him jump and break into a cold sweat._ "Relax, I never even loaded it. Though, you're pretty innocent. I can tell if you still somehow came into here, even when being told, only to jump at an empty gun. It tells me many things. Oh, Demo, tell the driver to approach List Number 1. I want to "shoot" him a message."

 _She said, as she grabbed a clip out from a compartment, and loaded it while humming, as she moved towards the window, rolling it down._

"..What are you doing..?"

"Nothing to worry dear. Just don't look. Demo, are we there?"  
"We see him."

 _The care pulled up to the side as it began to slow down. Sam was curious and also happened to notice Jackie rolling a silencer onto her gun, before she looked out the open window with the gun. There was a short "pat" before he heard her speak up._

"You. His debt, its yours now. I better have it in three days next time I see you. Other wise, you'll end up like him." _She sat back in as the car began to drive off, as she unloaded the gun and unrolled the silencer. Sam didn't say anything._

"Wise of you to not speak up during that. Look, it may look bad, but let's say this, I make the bad people regret their life of being bad, trading my purity to make them pay! They decide to do something irreversible, and I make their life hell. It's simple. Well, not necessary, but it sets a very good example. Police don't necessarily do all the work. Sometimes, the opposing force isn't enough. Sometimes, you need two. I'm the second. Don't worry, most the police here turn a blind eye. I haven't stole anything.. Well, to be worried about."

".. Y-You're.. Corrupt..?"

"No. I'm not corrupt."

"..So you aren't as-"

"Corrupt is too small. I run this place. This town, to be specific. I'd tell you the grander scheme, but that's on a need-to-know basis. You aren't on that basis. Just know.. I'm no backstreet gang."

"Why am I here then..?"

"Because. I might be a bit naughty, and a up to no good, doesn't mean I can look at the nicer things, the roses, the light, and the good people. You, are one of them. A very good person, you see. Call me a bit guilty, but you're just so cute. Believing everyone is nice. As if there was no corruption. I'm glad people like you exist, it reminds me this planet isn't a shit hole. Because there are people out there who don't have greed. We all desire something, of course. You are allowed to, you are human after all, but to the point where you step on people and even hurt innocent people.. That's where the line is crossed."

 _She leans in and grabs a glass of wine, before slowly sipping it._

"I don't want to make an offer to you. I might just make you.. you know, be mine forever and ever if I get that temptation. I might just own you too, make you into my cute little pet." _She said, leaning in with a pure smile.. Even though what she said was not pure at all. Sam of course slowly nodded, signifying he was listening, but very terrified._

"Good boy. Don't worry, I just want an honest friend. Of course, Demo is one. But I like having friends, especially ones that don't stab you in the back. Thus, why I chose you. You'd never do it. Not saying it out of fear mongering, but you'd never do it out of the kindness of your heart. So, in fact, I'll give you an offer. No paybacks needed, I just want this out of my _naughty_ and _greedy_ heart."

"..U-Uhm.. What is that..?"

"Fuck me and Demo."

 _Excuse me?_

"…Uhm.. Why..?"

"Because. I might want you as a friend, but I also am very horny. I can't fuck many of my friends, especially if they are already fucking someone else. And I don't do this for anyone else, only to those that catch my eye. Many of my friends I'd fuck, but I'm wanting something new.. and a bit different. So nice, so kind.. I bet you make cute faces with the heat of two girls pressing up against you as you feel a temptation to just release your seed inside either of us!"

 _She would say with a wink as she started to take off her glasses and her business attire, as Demo would look back and begin to also take her shirt off. Sam of course was processing what to even say, trying to come up with something to say. When he finally did manage to do something, Jackie already had her suit off and her shirt off with her bra, before moving over to Sam and pushing him against the seat, smiling at him widely with a dirty look, as she moved down and started to wrestle with his pants, starting to undo them without even asking._

"Alright, lets get this cock out. I want to see what I'm dealing with here, because I'm already starting to feel it."

 _He would begin to protest before a naked Demo would pin him back up against the seat, pressing her large breasts against him, smirking at him as she looked closely at his face._

"You look so red that its cute." _She said, before just pushing her chest into his face, distracting him long enough before Sam felt a breeze down near his crotch. In fact, that wasn't a breeze. That was Jackie breathing on his bare member, which was trembling and twitching gently. Before she felt a small kiss against the tip. He couldn't exactly see, a large pair of breasts and.. someone was sitting on him. The kiss felt a bit playful before a small bite, making him jerk up and make a noise. The two chuckled, finding his timid behavior to be adorable, before suddenly Sam felt his entire member get entirely wet and inside something very soft and tight. He wasn't an expert, but it might be possible Jackie just took his member from tip to base. That would explain why his legs were shuddering, mumbling moans into Demo's breasts, before Jackie immediately started to deepthroat his member, evident with the loud slurping filling the back of the car. Demo just stared down at the shy boy until she pulled her chest back and pressed her lips against his, starting to deeply kiss him as Jackie casually deepthroated him.. a bit vigorously. Sam would just moan into Demo's mouth, feeling Jackie going nuts down there, even grabbing his testicles firmly, unable to react properly, feeling his orgasm already coming on. He tried to warn Jackie, but it only felt like Jackie was going even faster down there, the slurping getting louder as his eyes slowly rolled into his eyes, as he released a hot load of thick and fertile cum inside her throat, rope after rope filling her insides, Sam drooling down his chin as Demo continued to kiss him. Eventually she released to let him moan out loud, his face red as he let out the emotions of being able to release. Jackie did the same, grabbing his member and stroking it quickly as the last several ropes got all over her face, making her chuckle and kiss the tip._

"Such a good boy, but so naughty to be releasing inside a ladies throat without telling her, Demo, be a dear and teach him a good lesson. A _very_ good lesson." _She said that ominously as Demo moved downwards a bit towards his crotch, before aiming his member up, and dropping down on it, as it slide directly into her pussy, making Sam moan out, shuddering again As Jackie sat by the side, watching with interest as Demo began to ride him._

"He's a bit gifted too. Sadly he won't be hearing any sweetness from me this time, not while I am on top!" _She said as she slammed down, his tip hitting her womb, making her lick her lips as she started to aggressively ride him, making him groan out constantly, panting and shuddering as his member was deep inside her, slamming deep into her back and forth, his balls bouncing up from each time she threw her rear downwards. Sam only found himself with more saliva running down his mouth, looking at Demo with an innocent face, as if the sex was so much for him, the pleasure overtaking him._

"D-Demo.. N-No more.. I-I'm going to.. N-Not inside you..!" _He said, barely able to form a sentence as she just went rougher._

"Oh? Inside? Well lets feel it!" _She said, smiling maliciously as she smashed her rear downwards several times, panting as she could feel his tip hitting her womb entrance, Sam's moans getting louder as Jackie leaned into his ear, starting to whisper dirty stuff._

"Cum inside her, go on, fill her insides with your baby batter and knock her up! All unprotected, come on, just fill her non-stop!" _She teased at this. Of course the two took birth control but even unprotected sex is risking it.. not that either cared, because after a few more seconds, Sam moaned out again, releasing another stream of fertile ropes inside her pussy and womb, his body shuddering as he shot it all out, Demo just moving her body back and forth on his lap as he released, which soon she pulled off of, making white semen slowly ooze out of her pussy, chuckling._

"So much, someone seemed so excited to impregnate someone. Or do you just like being so submissive? Either way, I've had my fill, go ahead Jackie." _Demo said, teasing to Sam.. and still not deciding to say she took birth control. Jackie hopped onto his lap, and immediately slid down, and started to slam her body up and down his member, making Sam start to moan uncontrollably._

"S-Slow down! I can't t-take this speed!" _He was quite literally being milked out. He could feel the scraps of what was left over inside his testicles building up, feeling Jackie's tight, moist insides milking him rapidly, as the clapping and moaning filled the car. Jackie of course was grunting, but she was more letting him do the noise, seeing how he looked overloaded. It was adorable as heck though. She couldn't help but go faster, starting to even laugh as she did so._

"Ahaha! Come on, fill me up like you did to her! Put as much babies as you did inside me! Come on, I wanna feel how many kids I'm going to have by the time I'm done!"

"N-Nooo! I-I'm not ready for p-parenthood! P-Please let me w-wear a condom! I-I'm too close!" _Funny how a little lie could change things. He never considered the birth control, but of course he still was unable to stop the building semen that started to dump inside Jackie, filling her womb and pussy quickly, tears going down Sam's face, overwhelmed with the pleasure of cumming three times in a short succession. It was truly the result of a milking from someone unable to take said milking. He was finished at this rate. Jackie held it down and smirked, slowly pulling off with a small pop as hot cum begins to pour out of Jackie, rubbing around her womb area._

"Triplets. I can already feel them calling you Daddy." _She said with a smirk, Sam only covering his face in shame, before she started laughing._

"Relax! I'm only joking, just trying to see if I can bring out your lust, you poor thing. We have birth control, if I wanted to have kids, we would be doing it every single day of the month until a test ran positive. Demo is too."

"Y-You.. both are?"  
"It was worth it, you were all like 'nooo, please not inside you!' and god damn, was it cute!"

".. T-That was mean.." _He said, with a sigh, as he managed to sit up.. a bit shakily._

"You could have told me before anyways.."

"Would have lost the fun. Anyways, we are nearly back home. Don't worry, you're fine. I just wanted that out of my system, my usual people are too busy either masturbating to their sister or raging at something. Its nice for a change!" _Jackie said with a smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek, beginning to dress herself alongside Demo._

 _Eventually the car made it back to the Weblog cabin as the driver parked it nearby, the three re-entered.. Sam's face gave it away what happened. Unfortunately, Unikun saw this, and also agreed it was a dead giveaway. She looked at Jackie with eyes, and Jackie just smiled and shrugged, before being grabbed by the collar into the other room. Demo sneaked off fortunately, as she did not want what Jackie was getting: A boring scolding._

 **/Hohoho! This time the male is the sub! I hoped you liked it! I hope the "shooting" thing wasn't too much for an NSFW fic, it was requested, but I hope you enjoy it! No, I didn't make the pregnancy thing set in stone, I don't permanently change other's OCs, just.. make whats done, look nutting inside isn't always a 100%.. In the fictional world atleast. Have a good one!/**


	15. NSFW Chapter in Weblog! Koca x Emi!

**Histoire Presents:**

 _ **A Koca x Emi Fanfiction!**_

 **/Hello Hello! Back at it again! Friend loved his surprise debut, so he wanted another one! Heres hoping you enjoy friendos!/**

 _Okay, this was getting weird. Several days after the "library session" he had with Blu, he's been a bit reclusive.. Just a bit, he doesn't expect this to last forever of course. Koca was always kind of course. Uni only had a short talk, so it was probably his good track record she let him off the hook rather easily. He was thankful of course, but ever since then, he's been seeing a lot of Emi.. Like, not as if she was walking around, like she was in rooms he was in, catching glimpses of her peeking over at him. Now, Emi was usually spending her time with Crim and so is usually not around as often, being the sisterly type to her ferocious friend. So.. Why was he seeing much of her suddenly? He was going to get to the bottom of the this._

 _Emi was spending a good part of her day playing with Crim. Her friend, but mostly a figure of the sister she never had. The two fit like two puzzle pieces. She loved her so much, and would never ever wish to lose her. Though.. She has been bothered lately. Down there, that is. She was planning on doing something about this ever since she saw Koca.. well, with Blu in the Library. She didn't get What was making her click? Was it the fact someone was doing it.. in public? Maybe just being able to watch it? She's made porn, heck, even seen enough of it. She's a pervert, but not an outright one. She's been catching herself eyeing Koca. Nothing strange, she's just been working up courage to ask him why he did that. Whatever, she needs to take a break from drawing this lewd art. She got up from her seat in her room, heading towards the door. She needed some water, thinking about this is unhealthy, she isn't like this, so why-_

"Hello Emi.." _Koca had his knuckle raised, just about to hit the door. Seemed he had some questions to ask too._

 _Emi jumped at the sudden appearance, jumping back, grabbing her chest before sighing._

"Goodness Koca you startled me!"

"Sorry.. Are you alright?" _She sighed and stood up, looking over at him._

"Of course I am fine, I'm just.. Shocked I found the person I was looking for.. At my door step.. Literally.. Okay, so I need to get this off my chest, alright?

"Is.. Something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" _He seemed worried. She looked so bothered.._

"Look, I'm not mad.. Just.. curious. You and Blu did it in the library, and.. well.. I want to know why.." _..Koca did promise not to tell anyone about the butt plug. He was at a cornered point, he really didn't want to lie to Emi, or break the promise to Blu. He sighed._

"..I can't tell you the full reason as of why, but I will tell you that.. I just.. wanted to? She seemed a bit sad and I wanted to cheer her up."

"Does.. Sex work with cheering someone up?"

"I.. Uhm.. I'm not sure, but I was being a pervert. I'm sorry for not thinking of others, and-"

"N-No its fine! I was just curious.. I mean.. It was.. kind of hot actually.. I mean, when you go into a public place, you expect nothing much, but when you see someone.. doing it, discreetly, its pretty hot.. N-Not that I done it with anyone discreetly!" _Big lie. Sauna. Jack. Enough details._

"I wouldn't doubt it, you are a pure cute button in Weblog!" _He thinks she's pure?! She was now starting to feel bad.. Wait, hasn't she seen the porn she's drawn?_

"W-Well I love the compliments b-but don't go too far now! I-I'm just like everything else.." _Wait, did she switch tabs, or was her lewd art still on screen? She looked back. She could see the program still up, before looking back at Koca. Well, doesn't she feel a bit guilty. Here she is getting praise of being pure and.. her WIP porn is just hanging around on her computer screen. She just looked at him, with a smile on her facemask, looking at him as if every things fine, and there totally wasn't porn on her screen._

"I'm glad you are not mad at me, I apologized to everyone else, just haven't worked up anything to apologize to you.. in fact, I been wanting to ever since I been seeing you around.."

"Well that's because I needed to ask you a question, which was what that, just.. why you did it.. Out of curiosity.."

"Well that's good, I didn't want to be yelled at you, I'm not going to do it again if its going to bother someone.. Hey, what's that on your screen? Drawing something?" _He peered over and Emi just quickly blocked where he was looking._

"L-Lets not focus on that! Lets focus on something else, like.. Uhm.. Ah.. Alright.. Koca, I'm going to be honest.. I'm.. Drawing something lewd.. I just don't want you to see because you called me pure and-"

"Oh, I said that because you didn't have sex like me is all!" _She still did, and it made her feel even worse.. She really needed to get something to calm her down, she was just feeling terrible.. And now.. a bit turned on, thinking back of her apparent unknown exploits.. She looked up at him with a specific look.. One full of lewd intentions..  
_

"Uhm.. Well.. There is something we could do, you know.. I mean, if you are up for it.."

"Hm? What is it? Aren't you busy?"

"W-Well that's the thing, I am, but I need to do a position in the drawing, and I'm not fully sure how to do it, so.. I was hoping you could help show me.." _Maybe this would do something for her. That thing being, stress release, and to see what made him tick._

"..Well, I guess I can come help out since I have nothing to do, besides, I don't see anything wrong with helping out a friend!"

 _Emi invited him into her room, forgetting about that drink she was wanting as the two got themselves.. Comfortable, where they tried some various positions.. fully clothed of course. Emi sort of stared at themselves in each position, feeling extremely lewdness in doing these. Finding herself pressed up against stuff seemed to be the trick. Pretty much positions she was in spoke many things to her, many feelings. She found herself to be a bit excited from it, until she was in the last position, and she felt a large bulge pressing against her. She looked down and could see something pushing against her nether region. She didn't know what to do, but she looked up at him. Koca, throughout this process was just getting more and more turned on. Its kind of hard not to imagine it, being in so many positions and constantly pushing against someone as soft as Emi, it was kinda hard not to._

"Uhm.. Koca, you're thing is.."

"Y-Yeah.. A bit excited being in these positions.."

"..Do.. You want to try them out? Being in them, I mean.." _She looked at him with a large blush, and suggestive eyes._

".. Well.. I'm not against the idea of doing that with you, Emi.." _He said with a wink, before moving to move, starting to take off his pants, before stopping._

"..You sure? I'm excited, but if you don't want to.."

 _She nodded excitedly, staying laid against the bed, in her more exposed position. She blushed as she looked over at him excitedly, finding herself to be so dirty for doing this, as she watched him taking his pants off, before also removing his underwear, turning around to show her his enlengthened member, which was twitching gently. Emi looked at it with expectation, as if she was waiting for him to continue. Koca would slowly prop himself onto the bed, crawling over onto Emi, propping himself over her as his member hung down._

"Y-You can go ahead.. I am just curious how you would.. handle this.." _She said, panting a bit heavily as his hands reached down to lift up her skirt, exposing her panties, which were quickly moved to the side. Koca would make sure he was over her, prodding his tip against her pussy lips gently, before pushing into her slowly, slowly invading her insides as she could feel her walls stretching outwards, before the tip finally stopped abruptly against her womb entrance, his tip giving it a gently kiss, before pulling back, and pushing forwards, starting to quickly thrust into her._

"Ooogh.. Ah.." _Emi couldn't help but moan out loud, even if it was breaking some silence, she could feel her juices leaking down from her pussy lips, starting to feel Koca go faster and faster. With each thrust, he got slowly faster and faster. He couldn't quiet himself either, panting gently and grunting softly as his thrusting sped up, the kissing his tip was doing turned into ramming as he sped up. His slams smacked against her rear, pushing her down with each thrust, as he soon grit his teeth. His force got stronger with each thrust, pushing her deeper into the bed. Ecstasy rose within Emi, feeling her body heat rise as so did the pleasure. Her head rolled back to just bask into the pleasure. Eventually Emi rose her arms to hug Koca deeply, her legs shuddered from each thrust. She could feel her orgasm slowly coming on, and Koca could feel his climax almost arriving. The two panted in bed with each other, as Koca's thrusting gotten rough, slamming down into her more times, before eventually he slammed inside of her, groaning out loud as Emi felt his hot semen filling her pussy. She was drooling, but once again, you couldn't see it. Koca pumped what he could inside her, before slowly pulling out, and then laying down besides her. Emi couldn't shake off her feeling. The feeling of her orgasm that had happened, the juices streaming down her butt as hot semen filled her. She loved it. She sighed as she laid there, feeling the stream exiting her pussy._

"..Does it feel good cumming inside?"

"Well.. Very much, honestly.. Sorry about that, I forgot.." _Guys need to start wearing condoms around here._

"Its fine! I won't get pregnant!"

".. Really? How?"

"Magic. Well, actually I'm not going to tell you. It's an Emi secret!"

".. Is it something that has to do with you able to make your masks expressions change?" _She giggled and winked._

"Maybe! Thanks for the help.. I'm.. Gonna take a break, that sucked all the energy out of me today.."

 _Koca smiled as he rolled off her bed and onto the floor feet first, in which he proceeded to start getting himself changed. If anything was learned by Emi today, it was this:_

 _Sex is great, and being horny is inevitable._

 **/And that's a wrap! Sorry if this one seems a bit odd, this marathon is starting to get to me! Brain must recharge from making so much smut. I hope you enjoyed this! We shall have another one soon!/**


End file.
